Our Story
by catoniss4ever
Summary: "Figure it out yourself Evans," I spat. I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards him until his lips were practically touching my ear. "Don't pretend that you don't want me, Everdeen. All the girls do and one day, you'll come crawling back into my open arms, Kitty," he whispered. {modern day AU, mild swearing, OOC sometimes}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic! Please review your thoughts! I decided to rewrite my story because I didn't really like it. There will be a few minor changes to the story. I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy with school.**

**Summary: "What makes you think that you can say 'sorry' and I'll be okay," I snapped, "I thought you loved me but apparently I was wrong." I just turned and ran away from the boy who broke my heart. – 15 year old, Katniss Everdeen, was left brokenhearted when she found out that her boyfriend cheated on her. Later her dad dies and her mom went into depression. After her father's death, she vowed never to love again because love makes you weak. A few years later, her mom sends Katniss and her sister, Prim, to their Uncle's house. There, she meets a certain person who she never wanted to see in her life ever again. Will this person make her realize that it's okay to love? Or will it just make her love less even more? OOC sometimes. Modern day Kato. Mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I wish I did though:( **

* * *

"Katniss, wake up it's the first day of school!" my little sister, Prim, screamed and jumped onto me. I groaned. "Come on Katniss!" Prim beckoned. I open my eyes and looked up into Prim's baby blue eyes. Prim didn't look like me at all. She had our mom's eyes and silky blonde hair while I got my dad's dark hair and grey eyes. Just thinking of my dad brought tears in my eyes.

"Okay, little duck. I'm awake now." I teased and tickled her.

"Quack," She giggled and got off of me.

I quickly got off my bed and changed into my clothes. I decided to wear something nice today because it was the first day of school anyways. I grabbed my yellow tank top and white shorts. After I finished, I braided my dark brown hair into my signature Dutch Braid, and threw on a little mascara and lip gloss. I wasn't the type of girl who was obsessed with beauty, fashion, makeup and that crap but Prim would want me to look good on my first day of school. Looking at the clock, I mumbled, "Shit." It was 7:37AM and school starts at 8:15AM. Quickly, I snatched my old purple backpack and raced downstairs. Prim and Uncle Haymitch were already waiting for me.

"Good Morning sweetheart," Uncle Haymitch said. I cringed at the nickname he gave me.

Prim and I live with my uncle because my mom sent us here from Arizona to California a few months ago. I was happy that we moved because Arizona brought back many painfully memories. My mom shut down when my father died in a plane accident. She was like a ghost. We got some money from my father's death but it wasn't enough to support us. Eventually, I became the head of the family. I worked part time at Starbucks and I would hunt in the forest for game with my bow and arrow. Prim would get milk and cheese from her goat and I would get money from my job, and selling game. Later, my mom decided that Prim and I should go to Uncle Haymitch's house because we would be taken care of there. My uncle is very rich because he owns a record labeling company.

I snapped back into reality when my uncle yelled, "Sweetheart!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Well geez, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I simply replied.

"I have a gift for you. It's on the couch," He said.

I walked over to the bright beige and couch and sure enough, there was a box. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it up. Inside, was an expensive looking, green bag, a cell phone, a wallet with a credit card in it, and car keys. Wow. I knew Uncle Haymitch was rich but not this rich.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and gave my uncle a hug.

"You're welcome Katniss," he happily replied. "The bag is for school and you can use the credit card whenever you want to and your new car is in the garage." I just nodded.

"Prim!" I screamed and then Prim raced down.

"Yes Katniss," she replied.

"I'm going to school now. Uncle Haymitch is going to drop you off to school okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Have fun at school Prim! Make sure you make new friends! Bye!" I said then kissing Prim on her forehead.

"Bye," she whispered.

I checked the time again, "Crap," I mumbled under my breath. It was 7:53. I said bye to my uncle and started up the car.

A few minutes later, I pulled up in front of my new high school, Panem High. It was huge! There were some people already on campus already. I parked my car and grabbed my stuff. Then, I headed into the school. I checked my phone. It was 8:00. After what seemed like hours of walking, I finally reached the office. A perky lady with a pink wig, and makeup all over her face was at the front office.

"Uh hello, um," I read her name plate that said 'Miss Trinket,' "Miss Trinket. I'm here to pick up my schedule, my locker combination, and my textbooks."

"Okay! What's your name and grade, sweetie?" she chirped.

"Katniss Everdeen, sophomore," I stated. Then she started typing stuff on her computer and the printer sounded. A couple of seconds later, a piece of paper came out of the printer. Miss Trinket delicately took the paper from the printer and wrote something on it.

"Here is your schedule and your locker number and combination is on it. Please wait a few minutes while I get your textbooks." She happily replied and left into another room. While she was doing that, I looked over my schedule.

"Your textbooks books are here." Miss Trinket said while putting my textbooks down on the table. I picked them up and told Miss Trinket thank you.

"Have a wonderful day!" Miss Trinket chirped as I walked out the door. I took a deep breath and looked at time, 8:09. I rushed past people to find Locker 12. Once I opened the locker, I stuffed my things in there but I kept some things with me. I looked through my bag to find the map but I couldn't find it.

"Dang it," I said under my breath. I looked around and saw a girl with curly brown hair and fairly dark skin, near my locker.

I approached her and asked, "Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm new to this school. Do you know where, um, Mr. Beetee's room is? I lost my map."

She turned around and her big brown eyes looked up into my gray ones. "Hi, Katniss. I'm Rue Stenburg. And yeah, what grade are you in? I'm a junior. **(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but Rue is the same age as Katniss…Sorry again...Keep reading!)** I can give you my map if you want because I have an extra one," she said while smiling warmly and handing a new map to me.

"Thank you Rue." I smiled back. Rue reminded me of Prim because she had the same cheerful personality and the same bright smile.

"May I see your schedule?" Rue asked.

"Sure," I said while handing her my schedule. Rue looked it over and smiled.

"Yay! We have, Science, Home Ec, and History together!" Rue exclaimed.

"Cool! I'm going to go to class now. Bye Rue, I'll see you later!" I said happily.

"Bye!" Rue replied. I sighed and walked to my class while studying the map. I didn't realize where I was going until I ran into something hard.

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell on the ground, my things scattering everywhere.

"Watch where you're going," a deep voice growled. I looked up and met cold, icy blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone that immediately brought a scowl to my face.

* * *

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Please review and tell me what I could do better or tell me some ideas for future chapters so that I don't get stuck in a writer's block. Please R&R!**

**~catoniss4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm in the middle of editing Chapter 3 right now (: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 1:

_"Watch where you're going," a deep voice growled. I looked up and met cold, icy blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone that immediate brought a scowl to my face._

XXX

The voice came from a boy who had short, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, Cato Evans, my ex. _What is he doing here? _Every time I see him or hear his name, it brings back the painful memory that I've always wanted to forget. I still remember what happened like it was only a few days ago.

_I was waiting outside of school for my boyfriend to pick me up because we were going to get ice cream. We were supposed to meet each other after school under the apple tree at 3:00. I waited for 30 minutes and he didn't come. I became worried and mad. So I stormed inside school and barged into my boyfriend's last period class but, he wasn't there. I texted him and called him but he didn't answer or reply. I was about to just leave until I hear moans coming from next door. The noises came from the janitor's closet; I opened the door and I saw a pretty girl and a familiar blonde hair boy making out. My heart dropped at the sight._

_"Fuck," my boyfriend, Cato, curse._

_"What's wrong baby?" the other girl seductively said._

_Cato just ignored her. "Katniss-" He started off but I interrupted him._

_"What the hell is this Cato?!" I screamed._

_"Nothing," he said._

_"Who is this girl?!" I yelled while pointing at her._

_"She's Glimmer," he replied while smiling. Bitch._

_"Do you even remember what today is?" I fumed. Cato opened his mouth to reply but then he closed it. "Today, we were supposed to get ice cream afterschool. I waited for 30 fucking minutes for you to show up but you never did! And now I find you here, making out with another girl." I growled. _

_"Look Katniss. I'm sorry okay." His voice sounded like he was really sorry but, I could tell in his eyes that he was lying. _

_"What makes you think that you can say 'sorry' and I'll be okay," I snapped, "I thought you loved me but apparently I was wrong." Tears were threatening to fall. I couldn't show weakness so I turned and ran away from the boy who broke my heart. _

Ever since that day, things have been getting worse for me. I learned that Cato is a player. He moves on from one girl to the next and forgets about all the girls who he had dated. Later, my dad died and my mom became depressed. After that, I vowed never to love again because I've learned that love makes you weak. My father used to always tell me that I was a strong and independent girl and that I didn't need help from anyone. He was right. I am a strong and independent girl and I won't let anyone consider that I am weak.

Then a high pitched voice startled me. "OMG! Are you alright!" someone cried in the crowd. A tall girl with blond hair and pretty green eyes ran up to Cato. Then she bent down and hugged him. She was very pretty but she dressed like a slut. The girl was wearing a tank top that showed off way too much skin, a mini skirt and 5 inch heels. She also wore tons of makeup on her pale face. I would call her disgusting but the other guys around us thought she was hot. _Why does she look so familiar? _I took a closer look at her and recognized who she was almost instantly. It was Glimmer. I clenched my fists.

"Yeah babe. I'm fine." He replied, hugging her back all the while glaring at Katniss.

Then Glimmer turned to me and glared, then smiled once she saw my face. "Oh hey _Catpiss. _Did you enjoy your lonely life? Lucky for me, I have _my boyfriend_," she said a little bit too sweetly.

"Well, let me tell you something. One, I had a great life. And two, stop being such a bitch Glitter," I teased using my nickname for her.

"Nobody in this school has the nerve to call me a bitch, girl. So why don't you just grab your stuff and go to class." she screamed.

"I was going to do that until I bumped into your boyfriend," I growled as I pointed over to Cato.

"Okay. Then leave. Come on Cato, let's go," she said while grabbing Cato's arm and dragging him. I quickly grabbed my things from the floor and rushed to class.

Once I reached Mr. Beetee's room, he already had a seating chart up on the board. I was sitting in the front next to a boy. I sat down in my seat next to the boy and waited until the late bell rang.

"Welcome to the first day as at in Panem High. I hope you all enjoyed your summer." Mr. Beetee said. The rest of the period was boring. All we did was introduce ourseves.

When the bell rang, everyone was out of the room by the time I had gathered my stuff. As I was about to leave, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the room. I turned to see who grabbed me. Cato.

"Hello, Katniss," he purred and winked at me. I just glared at him.

"Get off me," I demanded and he released his grip.

"Wow, you're hot and feisty, not at all how I remembered you. I like it," he said while taking a step closer to me and I took a step back.

"Go away, you douchebag! You have a girlfriend!" I yelled.

"I see you still haven't gotten over me," Cato said, a cocky grin on his face. "But why do you still hate me so much?"

"Figure it out yourself Evans," I spat. I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards him until his lips were practically touching my ear.

"Don't pretend that you don't want me,_ Everdeen_. All the girls do and one day, you'll come crawling back into my open arms, _Kitty_," Cato whispered. I shivered when his lips came in contact with my ear. Then, he walked away.

* * *

**Review please! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Please PM if I made any mistakes on one of my chapters or if you have any ideas for the story. I would like to thank sundragons9 for helping me write part of this chapter (:**

**~catoniss4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Please review your thoughts! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, the amazing Suzanne Collins does. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I usually check them after I post my chapters and then I edit what I did wrong. Lol sorry, I'm a lazy bum.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 2:

_"Don't pretend that you don't want me, Everdeen. All the girls do and one day, you'll come crawling back into my open arms, Kitty," Cato whispered. I shivered when his lips came in contact with my ear. Then, he walked away._

XXX

I decided to just brush it off. _Don't let him throw you off track Katniss. You are much stronger than that, _I reminded myself. As I walked through the door to Music, I heard a lot of instruments playing already. I smiled as I walked into the class and scanned the room. I noticed a blond haired, blue eyed boy talking with another girl with dark hair and pretty green eyes that was sitting next to him. They both appeared friendly so I approached them and sat down with their group.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi. I'm Peeta," the blue eyed boy said, smiling warmly at me.

"Hi, I'm Annie" the dark haired girl said shyly.

"I'm Katniss," I replied. Annie was about to say something else but Mrs. Portia walked in.

"Hello class," Mrs. Portia cheerily said.

"Hello Mrs. Portia," the whole class chorused.

"Today we are going to just relax and just get used to playing instruments and singing in front of your classmates. So who know the Valley Song?" Mrs. Portia asked.

My hand shot straight up. I love volunteering when it comes to music. People said that I have a gift in singing but I disagree with them. I think my father was talented because whenever he sang, the birds stopped to listen.

"Oh goody, a volunteer!" Mrs. Portia exclaimed. "What is your name dear?" she asked.

"Katniss Everdeen," I replied.

"Okay Katniss please sit down in that chair up there. And class, please give your full attention to Katniss while she is singing." Mrs. Portia implied.

I walked up to the chair and sat down. Then, I started singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

All of a sudden, the birds quiet down and listen. I closed my eyes.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

After I finished, I hear a bunch of clapping and then I open my eyes and see that people were staring at me in awe. Peeta's and Annie's mouths were wide open. I chuckled.

"Bravo, bravo!" Mrs. Portia beamed. "Katniss that was absolutely lovely, I must say," she gushed.

"Thank you Mrs. Portia," then I took a seat next to Annie and Peeta.

"Wow Katniss, you sing really well," Peeta said.

"Yeah," Annie agreed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

For the rest of the period, Mrs. Portia let us talk until the bell rang. After talking to Annie and Peeta, I learned that Peeta like to bake and paint. Annie likes to swim. She is the captain of the girl's swim team and her boyfriend is the captain of the boy's swim team. The bell finally rang and everyone left.

I rushed to the girl's locker room to change. After I changed, I walked outside to the basketball courts. There were a lot of people in my class including Peeta, Glitter, and Cato. I looked around and saw another girl by herself that caught my attention. She was a small brunette with a sadistic grin on her face. I was just about to talk to her until a whistle blew.

PE was really boring. All we did was relay races, and then Mrs. Atala let us talk for 10 minutes.

"Good job class. You guys pushed yourselves to the limit today so I'm going to be extra nice and let you have the rest of the period to chat. So have fun," Mrs. Atala announced.

* * *

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Please review and tell me what I could do better or tell me some ideas for future chapters so that I don't get stuck in a writer's block. This was kind of a filler chapter. Sorry if it was boring._. I will update my story soon (let's hope the next chapter will be less boring…probably not.) Until then, please leave a review! Reviews give me motivation to update faster. I'm almost done with Chapter 4! Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now. Bye!**

**~catoniss4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hai c: I'd like to thank everyone who read my story and I'd like to give a special thanks to the people who took time to leave a review. Every review I get leaves a smile on my face (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 3:

_"Good job class. You guys pushed yourselves to the limit today so I'm going to be extra nice and let you have the rest of the period to chat. So have fun," Mrs. Atala announced._

XXX

I was really tired so I walked over to the grass and laid down. Then I closed my eyes and sigh. _Ah, I like the sun shining on me it feels good._ A few minutes later, I suddenly became cold.

"Hey! Who's blocking my sunlight!" I yelled.

"Chill, _princess_," a voice said. I opened my eyes and saw the small brunette with the sadistic grin hovering over me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Clove; you must be Katniss, the new girl. Why are you laying down here instead of talking to the other people?" Clove asked.

'Well, I'm not the biggest fan of talking to people." I replied.

"Me neither," Clove said.

"What about you? Why are you here with me?" I asked.

"I don't want to be with that blonde bitch, Glimmer," Clove snorted.

"I hate Glimmer too. She is a brat and a whore." I replied.

"Tell me about it. Ever since she moved here, she has been throwing herself all over the guys at this school." Clove pretended to barf. _Glimmer moved here? When?_

"When did she move here?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Clove challenged.

"Just cause…now spill," I demanded.

"Glimmer moved here a year ago with her boyfriend, Cato. Do you know him?" Clove asked.

"Yes, I don't like him," I scowled.

"I don't like him either." Clove reassured. "Anyways the only reason why Glimmer moved here was because Cato's dad got a new job in California. And Glimmer likes Cato a lot so she decided to go with him. But Glimmer's parents didn't go with her so, Glimmer lives with Cato because she has nowhere else to stay." Clove said.

"Oh," I said whiling casting my eyes downward. It stayed quiet for a few more minutes until the silence was cut by an awful beep noise.

"ROLLCALL!" screamed. _Gosh, that woman scares me._ "Okay, you may now leave," then everyone sprinted off to change.

After I changed, I waited with Clove and Peeta on the ramp. The bell rang and everyone scattered.

"Bye Clove!" I yelled. She just waved.

"Come on," Peeta urged.

"Ok, ok," I replied and then both of us headed off to science. Once we walked into the room, guess who I saw? _Cato_. And guess what? I'm sitting next to him. I frowned and walked over to my seat.

"Hey _Kitty_," Cato wiggled his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Okay class, I am Mr. Boggs. I'm not like other teachers where I give you an easy first day. So I'm assigning you a project. The person sitting next to you is your partner. I will assign you and your partner an element and you guys are going to have to make a brochure on that element. This project will be due in about a few weeks from now." Our bookish teacher, Mr. Boggs said. Then, he started calling out different elements that were assigned to groups. Cato and I got magnesium.

_This is boring._ Class seemed to drag on and on until finally the bell dismissed us and everyone rushed out of class.

"Wait!" someone called out at me.

* * *

**Oooo…who is the mystery person and what do they want? Well, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to figure it out! I'm hoping that I can update by next week if I'm not crammed with a ton of homework.**

**Please review and tell me what I could do better or tell me some ideas for future chapters so that I don't get stuck in a writer's block. Thanks for reading my story. Remember reviewing gives me motivation to update faster (: **

**~catoniss4ever**


	5. Fun in Home Ec Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I was able to update in one week(: This is a special chapter because it's split up into 2 parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I usually check them after I post my chapters and then I edit what I did wrong.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 4:

_Class seemed to drag on and on until finally, the bell dismissed us and everyone rushed out of class._

_"Wait!" a voice called out at me._

XXX

I whipped around and saw soft, kind blue eyes that belonged to Peeta

"Yes?" I said.

"You forgot your-um- pen," he said while handing my pen back.

"Thanks," I smiled gently as I put the pen back in my bag. "So, do you want to go to Home Ec together?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Peeta simply replied and lead me to Home Ec.

When we reached Home Ec, a little girl's voice sounded.

"Katniss, Peeta, come here and sit with us!" Rue exclaimed. We walked over to their table. There was Rue, Clove, and a blonde girl sitting at the table.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi," a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Katniss, this is Madge" Rue said while pointing to the blonde girl. "Madge, this is Katniss."

"Good Afternoon class. My name is Mr. Cinna but you may call me Cinna if you'd like," a man with gold eyeliner on said. Cinna clapped his hands, "Okay, today is going to be a very fun day because we are going to be baking cupcakes!"

"Ooo! Cupcakes!" Rue squealed.

"Now, the seats your sitting in is your group. Above your table, there is your kitchen number. When all the groups are set, please go to your kitchen. The ingredients on are the supply table and all the tools you need are in your mini kitchens. Then make sure you figure out who's gonna be the cook, assistant cook, manager, dishwasher, and dryer," Cinna said.

"Wohoo, we're done!" Rue screamed and jumped out of her seat. "Come on old ladies, we don't have all day. The cupcakes are going to make themselves you know," Rue teased.

"Oh, be quiet, Rue," Clove teased back. We all laughed and walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen, the equipment and the recipe were already there for us.

"Who's going to be cook, assistant cook, manager, dishwasher, and dryer?" Clove asked.

"Oooo! I know!" Rue screamed while jumping up and down.

"Okay, Peeta will be cook, Clove will be assistant cook, Katniss will be manager, Madge will be dryer and I'll be dishwasher!" Rue suggested.

"Okay," we all agreed.

"So Katniss and Clove, go get the ingredients!" Rue said while giving the recipe to us and handing us everything we needed.

"Come on Katniss," Clove beckoned. We went to the supply table. I was about to grab the vanilla extract but another hand grabbed it before I did.

"Hey! I was supposed to use that after!" I exclaimed angrily, trying to find the person who took the vanilla.

"So, who cares," a familiar voice said. I looked to the right and saw a tall muscular boy with piercing blue eyes and short blond hair.

"Cato," I growled.

"Hey Katniss, what's taking you so lo-"Clove said but stopped once she saw Cato. "Oh."

"Cato why don't you just hurry up with the vanilla so we can start baking already," Clove angrily said.

"Okay, fine, geez. Don't get your panties in a twist," Cato joked while lifting up his hands to show that he surrendered. Clove ignored him and snatched the vanilla off the table.

"Got it," Clove said as she dumped the vanilla in the mixing bowl. "Let's go back," Clove suggested.

"Okay," I replied.

"Did you get all the ingredients?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Yay! Now we can start baking!" Rue exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to update for you guys. The second part will be posted next week. I promise you guys that it will be a lot better than this chapter (: I'll try to do it when I'm done with my homework.**

**Please review and tell me what I could do better or tell me some ideas for future chapters so that I don't get stuck in a writer's block. Reviews give me motivation to update faster!**

**~catoniss4ever**


	6. Fun in Home Ec Part 2

**A/N: hai. please give me ideas for the next chapter c: I don't want to be stuck in a writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! lol. This chapter is one of my favorites (:**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 5:

_"Hey, did you get all the ingredients?" Peeta asked._

_"Yeah," I replied._

_"Yay! Now we can start baking!" Rue exclaimed._

XXX

I set the mixing bowl down on the counter and let Peeta and Clove do their work. Madge and Rue were talking while doing their work. It seemed like everyone had something to do except me.

"Katniss, can you come over here and help me? Clove had to go to the bathroom," Peeta asked.

"Sure," I replied and walked over to where he was standing.

"I just need you to hold the mixing bowl while I mix the ingredients together," Peeta said.

"Sounds easy enough," I replied while holding the bowl. Peeta plugged in the mixer and began mixing the ingredients. A few seconds later, flour began coating my jacket and pants.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when even more flour started ruining my jacket.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Katniss," Peeta said. I reached into the mixing bowl and pinched a little bit of flour. Then I flicked it in his face. I grabbed some more and flicked it again.

"Katniss, oh, you're gonna regret that," Peeta warned.

"Whatcha gonna do, huh Peeta?" I challenged. Peeta grinned and walked over to Madge and whisper something in her ear. She nodded. A few minutes later she came back with a bowl and handed it to Peeta.

"Thanks," he told her. Madge smiled and went back to Rue. I was confused on why Peeta asked Madge to get something. Clove and I already got all the ingredients. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Peeta grabbed a handful of whatever that was in the bowl and threw it at my face. Some of the unknown substance flew in my mouth and I immediately spat it out. I put a finger on my face and took it off to find that a white powder ingredient was on my finger.

"Peeta!" I screamed when more flour hit my face. "Stop it!" I giggled.

"Damn you guys. I left for only a few minutes to go to the bathroom and you two are playing around with flour like little children," a voice scolded. Peeta and I turned around to face the person. It was none other than Clove. I turned around and looked at Peeta then whispered something in his ear. He grinned.

"Clover!" We both exclaimed at the same time and ran over to hug her. Our floury bodies crashed Clove's bony, petite figure. "We missed you so much!" Peeta and I chorus while grinning, trying not to laugh.

"Guys, let go," Clove panted," Can't-breathe-too-much-flo-ur," Peeta and I let go of her and started laughing. "That was not funny guys," Clove complained. That just made us laugh even more. "Okay, no more playtime kids. Let's get back to work," Clove demanded.

"Okay, _mommy_," I said in little baby voice. Clove stuck her tongue and I stuck my tongue back at her. Clove went to talk to Madge and Rue while Peeta and I went back to mixing. _"So much for assistant cook, Clove," _I thought. A few minutes later, the batter was almost complete.

"Here Katniss, wanna try some?" Peeta asked.

"No, I don't want to get salmonella," I replied.

"Fine, suit yourself, the batter is really good, here smell it," Peeta shoved the bowl near my face. I took a whiff of it and it made my mouth water.

"Okay fine. One spoon wouldn't hurt," I said him. I felt eyes burning the back of my head. I turned around and saw Cato's eyes glaring at Peeta and me. I turned around and ignored him. Then an idea popped into my head.

When Peeta came back with the spoon and I handed it to me, I asked, "Peeta, my arms are tired. Can you feed me the batter?"

"Uh, sure?" Peeta said with a confused look on his face. He scooped some of the creamy batter with the spoon and put it in my mouth.

"Mhmmm. Peeta you're right, it is _really_ good," I smiled while putting my arm on his arm.

"Anytime," Peeta replied. I turned around to see what Cato's reaction was. His blue eyes turned a very dark shade of blue. He was clenching his fists and his jaw. His eyes showed pure hatred and jealously?

_"Haha! Cato's jealous,"_ I thought with a smirk. I look at Cato in the eye and raised an eyebrow. He just scowled and turned back to his friends.

Rue came over and said, "Hey, I saw what happen between you and Peeta. You two would look so cute together!" Rue squealed. I was still staring at Cato who was still angry. Rue followed my eyes to see who I was looking at. "Looks like someone pissed Cato off," Rue smiled.

"Haha. yeah, "I grinned.

"The batter is done and the cupcakes are already in the oven," Peeta said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Now we need to make the frosting. Tell Clove get the ingredients because she has been doing nothing," Peeta told me. I sighed and went to Clove.

"Hey Clover, get your lazy butt up and get the ingredients for the frosting," I said while shoving all the measuring utensils and the recipe in her arms. Then I pushed her to the supply table and walked back to our kitchen.

"There, she's getting the ingredients now," I told Peeta.

"Okay," Peeta replied. Then silence feel between us. I shifted uncomfortably. When Clove came back with the ingredients, I was relieved. Then Peeta and I went back to work. Making the frosting was really easy. After we were done, Peeta teased me and asked if I wanted him to feed me the frosting. I playfully punched him the arm and said no. Peeta bagged the frosting up and left it on the counter.

"Hey, um, Katniss?" Peeta said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You have a little something on your face," Peeta told me. " He flicked whatever was off my cheek. "Oh, it was frosting," He said softly while bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick it off. Both of us looked up. I stared into his baby, blue eyes while he stared into my silver-gray ones. Then I realized how close we were. I could feel the heat creep up my cheeks.

"Um, let's go check on the cupcakes," I said breaking the awkward moment.

"Okay," he agreed.

The cupcakes were done so we took them out of the oven and we all frosted them with Peeta's help. Each of us got two cupcakes. I took a bite out of one.

"Mhm," I moaned. They were so good.

"They are good, huh?" a voice interrupted. I looked up and saw Peeta.

"Mhmh," I replied while my mouth full of food. Peeta chuckled. I finished my cupcake just before the bell rang. I walked up to Peeta. "Thank you for making that wonderful cupcake," I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and replied, "I didn't make the cupcake, we did. But you're welcome."

"Come on Katniss!" Rue exclaimed while running over to me. "It's time for lunch!" she grabbed my arm and then dragged me to the cafeteria. I chuckled. Rue can be such a little kid sometimes.

* * *

**There was some Peeniss (lol, I'm sorry, it's just really funny) in there. There will probably be more in the next few chappies but I promise you that this is NOT going to be a Peeniss FanFic. I want to take things slow and make this story seem legit I don't want to rush things. But there will be Catoniss interact in the future and definitely in the next chappie. *HINT* *HINT* Please give me some ideas you have for the next chapter. Last tim I had a huge writers block. I have no idea on what to write in the next chapter. Lol. But I'll try to update...hopefully. Remember reviews give me motivation to update faster. I love the feedback I get (:**

**~catoniss4ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated!** **I was really busy this week. I loved all the positive reviews I got for the last chapter (: Many of you guys liked it, that's good.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Okay, enough of me rambling. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 6:

"_Come on Katniss!" Rue exclaimed while running over to me. "It's time for lunch!" she grabbed my arm and then dragged me to the cafeteria. I chuckled. Rue can be such a little kid sometimes._

XXX

"Wait Rue, you go to lunch without me. I need to get something from my locker. I'll meet you in the cafeteria, okay?" I told her.

"Aw, fine. I'll see you later," Rue said as she skipped to the cafeteria.

I sighed and briskly walked to my locker. Opening up the blue door, I stuffed some of my stuff in my locker and got out my lunch money. I didn't notice the presence next to me until I slammed the locker door shut. I screamed then jumped and spun around to face the person.

"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed at Cato.

"Well, hello to you too," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I glared, putting a hand on my hip.

He smirked at my glare, "Calm down babe, I just want to talk to you about the project." I didn't response. "So for the project, I need to know where we are going to meet and I need your number so I can contact you," he cocky grinned at the last part.

"We're going to meet at the library this Friday after school. And no, I'm not giving you my number." I growled.

"Fine, I'm going to get your number whether you like it or -"He said but I pushed past him and walked to lunch.

"Katniss! Come back here!" Cato yelled.

"You are not my mother," I spat and stormed away but he quickly caught up. Cato grabbed my arm, turned me around and pushed me against a locker. Then he put his arms on both sides of me, blocking my chances of escaping.

"What was going on with you and that Mellark boy?" Cato demanded.

I looked up into his eyes and said, "Nothing, he's just a friend,"

"He better be," Cato growled, his face inching closer to mine.

"What do you care so much?" I questioned.

"Because, you're mine and only mine," Cato said possessively.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Isn't her name Glitter or something like that?" I asked.

"Her name is Glimmer. But she's not my girlfriend. She thinks she is but she's not. I have no feelings for that bitch. I still didn't like the show you pulled off with Lover Boy," he told me bluntly.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Mellark kid," he snapped.

"Again, why do you care so much?" I said, emphasizing on the word 'why.'

"As I said before, you're mine and only mine," he said in between his teeth.

"Um, the last time I checked, we weren't dating." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Since when?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked, tears prickling in my eyes.

"No," he told me.

"Wow. You don't remember that day in 9th grade when we were supposed to get ice cream but you never showed up?" I told him, standing up to face him. He took his hands off of the lockers. His face showed signs of confusion and anger. "Instead, I found YOU making out with another girl in the janitor's closet. Does that ring a bell? I thought you loved me but I was wrong," I shouted, my voice growing stronger with every word I said. He freezed for a moment then he looked down to face me.

"Wait, Katniss, please I'm sorry for whatever I did, just give me one more chance," he pleaded.

"No, not after what you did to me. You broke my heart. And most of all, you left me when I needed you the most," tears were starting to slip down my cheeks. I couldn't show weakness so I covered my face with my hands.

"Katniss…" he pleaded, holding a hand out to me.

"NO, GO AWAY!" I yelled and slapped his hand away. I sunk down, hugged my knees and buried my face into them, sobbing. "JUST GO AWAY! GO TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I BET SHE'S SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU." I screamed in between my sobs. He sat down next to me and just watched my meltdown.

Then, Cato got up and walked away without a word. I stood up, wiped the tears off my face and went to the bathroom to clean up. I bet I looked like a mess. As I was walking to the bathroom, the only two questions I asked myself was, _What happened to me? How did I become so weak?_

* * *

**I think this chapter sucked. lol. I just didn't like the way it turned out but I wanted to post for you guys. I hoped you liked it. Please review or PM your thoughts. I'd like to know what you think. Please review! The reviews I receive spur me to update faster (: Bye! I'll see you in the next chapter. Hopefully, it will be posted faster than this one.**

**~catoniss4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! I have Spring Break. Now I can focus on writing. And OMG this story got 4k views! I was able to update this chapter early (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. soBs. L**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 7:

_Then, Cato got up and walked away without a word. I stood up, wiped the tears off my face and went to the bathroom to clean up. I bet I looked like a mess. As I was walking to the bathroom, the only two questions I asked myself was, What happened to me? How did I become so weak?_

XXX

I kept sniffing when I was cleaning up my face in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. _Gosh, I look like a mess._ My hair was mangled, my eyes were bloodshot red, and my face was puffy. First, I combed my hair and braided it again. Then I took some paper towels and dabbed my face. Luckily, my makeup was waterproof. After I straightened out my tank top and my jacket, I made one final check and left the bathroom.

Once I arrived at the cafeteria, I tried to avoid as much people as possible. I briskly walked around the cafeteria until I found the lunch line. After I bought my lunch, I scanned the room to look for familiar faces.

"Katniss! Over here!" a voice shouted. I looked in the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice was Rue. I adjusted my backpack and went over to their table. Once I got there, I plopped my backpack down and set my lunch on the table. Rue, Peeta, Madge and two other people that I didn't know sat quietly at the table.

"Hey Rue, sorry I'm late," I panted.

"What took you so long?" Rue asked with a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Uh, I ran into someone when I was at my locker," I simply told her, leaving out most of the details of the incident at my locker.

"Oh. Well anyways, I want you to meet new people!" Rue exclaimed. "Hey everyone! Meet Katniss, she's new," Rue told everyone at the table. "She is Marissa but we all call her Foxface," she pointed to a girl with nice, silky red hair, a slightly pale face, and pretty brown eyes, "and this is Gale," she pointed to a guy that looked like me. He had the same dark brown hair and fiery gray eyes. We all exchanged our greetings and began eating. It was pretty quiet and awkward until a loud commotion began at the table next to us.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" an annoying voice screeched. I turned around and saw an angry Glimmer with a huge coffee stain over her expensive looking top and a poor girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl's eyes glimmered with fear. Mostly everyone in the lunch room was looking at them.

"I'm so sor-ry-y Glimmer-r, I di-dn't me-ean to spil-l-l you-r co-ffee a-ll over y-y-ou," the blonde girl stuttered, her body trembling.

"You better be! This top was designer!" Glimmer wailed.

"I'll g-et y-ou a ne-w one," the girl mumbled.

"Haha, I don't think so. Look at you! You dress so poorly. That shirt is so ugly. It doesn't even go with your pants. And I bet that you don't even have enough money to buy me the same exact shirt that you just ruined," Glimmer pointed accusingly. The girl shrunk back in fear. Other people around Glimmer started to laugh including a blonde boy with icy blue eyes who was standing next to her.

"Delly is such a loser," I heard some people whisper. This made me angry. _How dare Glimmer pick on a poor girl like that!_ I took my ice cream from my lunch and marched over to where Glimmer was standing.

"Oh, hey _Glitter_," I spat in front of her face. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I think I found a perfect thing to match your top. Here let me help make your outfit so much better!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. I took my ice cream and shoved it on Glimmer's head which melted into her silky blonde hair.

"My hair!" she screamed and tried to get the ice cream off of her head but failed. Some people, including me snickered. "HELLOOO? Is anyone going to HELP ME?!" Glimmer fumed when no one came to her assistance. Cato whispered something in her ear and led her out of the cafeteria.

As they were leaving, Cato glared at me and Glimmer shouted, "_Catpiss_, you better watch your back. I'm going to get you for this!" I ignored her threats. Then, the girl, Delly, I think, approached me.

"Wow, thank you for saving me. You're so brave. No one in this school has the guts to stand up to Glimmer," her eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Oh, that was no biggie, she shouldn't have done that anyways," I told her.

"Well, thank you so much though!" the girl exclaimed. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Delly," Delly said.

"I'm Katniss," I smiled.

"It was very nice meeting you Katniss but I have to study for my test coming up. We'll chat later!" Delly said.

"Okay, bye Delly!" I shouted as she was walking away. At that same moment, Rue ran up to me.

"That was so cool Katniss! I should have warned you about the Careers though," Rue said.

"The Who?" I asked, confused.

"The popular people, they call themselves The Careers. I don't know why, but you should stay away from them. Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Cashmere, Gloss, Finnick, and Annie are part of the group. I suggest you only talk to Finnick and Annie. They're the only nice ones out of the Careers," Rue informed.

"Okay thanks," I said.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Everyone evacuated the lunch room to head to their next class. I sigh, adjusted my backpack, and headed to my next class.

* * *

**Many of you liked the last chapter! I was surprised. Someone requested if I could write what was going on through Cato's mind when Katniss had that meltdown in the last chapter. Should I do it? If I get enough people to say yes, then I'll write it (: Anyways please review your thoughts or PM them to me. lol, you know the drill c: Until next time! Please review, the reviews I get make me smile (:**

**~catoniss4ever**


	9. Cato's POV

**A/N: Just as people wanted, I made a chapter for Cato's POV (: It took me a long time to write it, especially because I was writing it part of it on my phone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, sadly.**

**I suggest you go back and read Chapter 7 just to refresh your memory and because I tweaked the chapter a little bit. I just add one extra sentence which is kind of important so I strongly suggest you read Chapter 7 again. Please enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

**Cato's POV (during Katniss's meltdown)**

As I was walking out of Home Ec, images of Katniss and Lover Boy invaded my mind. Katniss has been haunting me since I bumped into her. She seemed familiar but I didn't know who she was in my past. I probably would have remembered but ever since I was run over by that damn car, I lost most of my memory. All I remembered was that I was 16 when the accident happened.

_I was walking behind a club on a Sunday night. My parents didn't know I was out that night. As I was crossing across the street, I hear a car that sounded like it was driving pretty fast. Before I could get across the street, I was hit by the mysterious car. The impact was severe. I remember flipping up into the air then dropping down, hitting the cold, hard ground. My vision became fuzzier by the minute. I clutched my side in pain and groaned. It hurt like hell. I could feel the blood pouring out of me like a river. I hear a car speed away and another car pull up next to me. Then a car door slammed._

"_Oh my god!" a woman's voice screamed. I could hear her heels as she was running up to me. She bent over to face me. "It's okay hun. Hang in there. I'm calling the hospital right now. "Hello? Yes, this is an emergency. Please come quick. I found a young man on the ground. Mhm. He looks like he's been hit by a car. He's losing a ton of blood. Please hurry," the woman spoke quickly. _

"_We're on our way," a muffled voice said through the phone. Black dots started clouding my vision. I groaned and moaned in pain. All I could remember were sirens ringing and people screaming "Hurry! He has lost way too much blood," before I blacked out._

Ever since then, I couldn't remember anything before the car incident. If I could, the memories were really fuzzy, confusing, and weird.

A figure that walked past me interrupted my thoughts. A girl with a dark braid was walking somewhere. It was Katniss. I decided to follow her slowly, making sure that she doesn't notice me. We ended up at her locker. When she opened up the locker door, I decided to stand to the left of it so Katniss wouldn't see me until she closed it. Once she closed her locker door, she looked at me, screamed in surprise, jumped back then spun around to face me.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed at me. _Damn, she's feisty._

"Well, hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" she glared while putting a hand on her hip.

I smirked and calmly said, "Calm down babe, I just want to talk to you about the project." She didn't response but I continued anyways. "So for the project, I need to know where we are going to meet and I need your number so I can contact you,"

"We're going to meet at the library this Friday after school. And no, I'm not giving you my number." she growled.

"Fine, I'm going to get your number whether you like it or -"I was interrupt when Katniss pushed past me and walked away.

"Katniss! Come back here!" I yelled getting pissed. _How dare she blow me off? I'm Cato Ludwig. Nobody blows me off._

"You are not my mother," she spat and stormed away but I ran up to her. I grabbed her soft arm, turned her around and pushed her against a locker. Then I put my arms on either side of Katniss so she couldn't escape. _You're trapped now Fire Girl._

"What was going on with you and that Mellark boy?" I demanded.

Her grey orbs looked up into my piercing blue eyes. "Nothing, he's just a friend,"

"He better be," I growled, my face inching closer to hers. She scrunched up her face and tried to lean her head back.

"What do you care so much?" she backfired, glaring at me.

"Because, you're mine and only mine," I said possessively. I was just messing with her to figure out who she was in my past before the car accident.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Isn't her name Glitter or something like that?" she asked.

"Her name is Glimmer. But she's not my girlfriend. She thinks she is but she's not. I have no feelings for that bitch. I still didn't like the show you pulled off with Lover Boy," I told her.

"Who?" she asked with a look of confusion shown on her flawless face.

"The Mellark kid," I snapped suddenly.

"Again, why do you care so much?" she said.

"As I said before, you're mine and only mine," I said.

"Um, the last time I checked, we weren't dating." Katniss said.

"Since when?" I asked, obviously messing with her again.

"You don't remember?" she asked. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. _Oh no._

"No," I simply told her.

"Wow. You don't remember that day in 9th grade when we were supposed to get ice cream but you never showed up?" she stood up, shaking in anger. I took my hands off of the lockers. _What?_ I was so confused and angry but I let her continue so I could get more answers. "Instead, I found YOU making out with another girl in the janitor's closet. Does that ring a bell? I thought you loved me but I was wrong," she shouted.

I was starting to get what I called was episodes. Episodes were flashbacks of fuzzy memories that happened before I got run over by a car. An image of a blond hair girl sitting right next to me in a janitor's closet, talking in a seductive voice, flashed in my mind. After about a minute of talking, we started making out. The memory faded a little bit, but then I saw a girl who looked like a 15 year old Katniss. Her face showed signs of hurt, and anger. She was screaming things in my face that I couldn't hear. Then, the episode ended. I looked down to face Katniss.

"Wait, Katniss, please I'm sorry for whatever I did, just give me one more chance," I pleaded.

"No, not after what you did to me. You broke my heart. And most of all, you left me when I needed you the most," tears started slipping down her rosy pink cheeks. Then she used her hands to cover up her face. _What did I do to make her start to cry?_ I was hoping for another episode so I could know more about that day but nothing came.

"Katniss…" I pleaded as I held out a hand for her.

She slapped it away and yelled, "NO, GO AWAY!" She sunk down, hugging her knees with her face buried into them, sobbing. "JUST GO AWAY! GO TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I BET SHE'S SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU." she screamed in between sobs trying really hard not to sniffle. I sat down next to Katniss and watched her break down. Just watching her crying broke my heart. I had to find a way to make up whatever I did to her. Since I didn't want to bother her anymore, I got up and walked away to the cafeteria without a word with one question going through my head: _What did I do to her to make her hate me so much?_

* * *

**Wohoo! I'm so close to 100 reviews! I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It was kind of hard to write it. Reading some stories gave me inspiration. Please review what you thought about this chapter! If you would like more Cato's POV in the future, just tell me (: See you in the next chapter. Bye c:**

**~catoniss4ever**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: omg. 100 reviews! We're going back to Katniss's POV! If you would like another Cato's POV please tell me (:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's pretty boring because it's just a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

Previously on Chapter 8:

_The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Everyone evacuated the lunch room to head to their next class. I sigh, adjusted my backpack, and headed to my next class. _

XXX

English and History was a drag. I almost fell asleep in both classes. After school, I got into my fancy new car and drove back home. Once I pulled up into the driveway of my uncle's home, I jumped out and plopped my stuff inside the house.

"Hey sweetie," my uncle greeted.

"Hi," I said.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"It was okay," I started. "Where's Prim?"

"Upstairs in her room,"

"Thanks!" I ran upstairs into Prim's room.

"Hey little duck!" I said to Prim.

"Katniss!" Prim ran and jumped into my arms. I almost fell. "A family just moved in next door! We have new neighbors," Prim exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Prim replied with a grin on her face. _Dang, those people must be really rich to live in the house next to ours. The only reason how I got to live in this house was because my uncle is rich._

"Okay Primmy, I have to go do my homework now, we'll go to the park once I'm done, okay?" I told her.

"Okay!" Prim said. I went to my room to start on my homework. It was 4:30 when I finished my homework. I decided to sit on my bed and look through the window. I looked over to my new neighbor's house and saw a black sports car. It looked familiar. Curiosity got the best of me so I went downstairs and out the door to check it out the black car.

There were a couple of faint dents on the car but it still looked nice. The car was smooth and shiny. The windows were tinted so you couldn't see what was inside. There was something familiar about this car that I couldn't put my finger on.

"It's a nice car, isn't it?" a voice said. I jumped in surprise.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sick :/ I couldn't really focus when I was typing. Any guesses on who this person is? I don't think you'll guess it on your first try. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Until next time! Bye (: Please review your thoughts.**

**~catoniss4ever**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello (: This update is later than my usual one but whatever. I'm just way to busy. I was going to make you guys wait for another week until I would update, but I didn't want to be so evil.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's going to boring like the last chapter because I'm running out of ideas :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

Previously on Chapter 10:

_"It's a nice car, isn't it?" a voice said. I jumped in surprise._

XXX

A pair of arms encircled my waist.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to shake the stranger off but the person's iron grip only tightened, so I gave up. The stranger stepped closer to me until our bodies were press aganist each other.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Finnick, what's yours?" the stranger whispered huskily into my ear.

'Katniss," I said uncomfortably.

"Ah, Katniss, what a lovely name for a very lovely young lady like you," he purred, obviously flirting. I blushed in response.

"Oh, I'm super sorry, I didn't mean to be snooping around your car," I apologized, changing the subject. His arms loosened his grip on me. I turned around to face the stranger and he stepped back. The stranger was a really handsome, bronze-hair boy about my age. His tan skin made his sea green eyes pop out. He was quite the looker.

I didn't realize I was staring until Finnick said, "Like what you see?" with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No, I've seen better," I teased. He pretended to be hurt and put a hand over his heart. Then he smirked again.

"Are you sure?" he challenged.

"Yep, I'm sure," I stated, taking a step forward.

"Finnick?" another voice said. We both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Annie Cresta.

"Annie! My one and only love," Finnick exclaimed and ran over to Annie. They shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" I screamed and covered my eyes. They stopped immediately and averted their eyes on me.

"I'm sorry if Finnick was bothering you, he's a huge flirt," Annie teased. Her eyes glinted with playfulness.

"What?! I'm not a flirt! I'm just very good-looking," Finnick exclaimed, acting girly.

"And full of yourself," I mumbled but Finnick heard me.

"And what?" he questioned.

"Full of yourself," I stated, putting a hand on my hip.

"Well then…bye," Finnick said with a fake hurt voice and walked into his house, leaving Annie and I outside.

"Ugh. Finnick is such an idiot," Annie groaned.

"I heard that!" a voice exclaimed. It was Finnick. His head popped through the window on the second floor of his huge house.

"I know right…boys," I sighed. My phone rang, "Excuse me, I have to take this," I politely said to Annie.

"Hello?" I said.

"Katniss, you promised me that you'll bring me to the park, remember?" Prim's whining voice rang through the phone. _Shit, I forgot._

"Oh yeah, sorry Little Duck. I'll be at the house in a moment," I told her then hung up while mouthing, "Sorry, I got to go," to Annie. She simply waved bye and I ran back to my house.

Once I got into Prim's very pink room, I saw Prim sitting at her wooden desk fiddling with something in her hands.

"Prim?" I said.

"It took you long enough," Prim teased and got up. "Let's go to the park nowwwwww," Prim whined and dragged me downstairs. She is exactly like Rue. "Can we bring Lady?" Prim asked with round, begging eyes. Lady, our dog, jumped up when she heard her named and wagged her tail.

"Sure Little Duck," I ruffled her hair. She giggled. We grab Lady's leash and lead her outside to the park.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. I'm running out of ideas :/ Nobody was able to guess that the person was Finnick. JennaArmstrong87 had a really good theory. She said:**

**"I think it is the person who ran over cato because of the dents are from cato. Or Cato himself" **

**That was a pretty good guess, but no. Finnick didn't run over Cato. Haha, you have to wait and see. Please review and maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter?**

**~catoniss4ever**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hahaha xD Nobody thought the mystery person was Finnick. Ahahahaha some of you thought Katniss and Prim were going to walk a goat around the park. That would be weird lol. Brb, I gotta walk my goat to the park. While I do that, you can read this chapter!**

**Enjoy! Remember that Lady is a dog, NOT a goat (: **

**Disclaimer: Do I own the Hunger Games? No :(**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 11:

_"Sure Little Duck," I ruffled her hair. She giggled. We grab Lady's leash and lead her outside to the park._

XXX

The cold air hit my face when we got to the park. Birds chirped peacefully around us, the sun shined brightly aganist the clear, blue sky, and the wonderful fragrance of flowers filled my nose. Everything was happy. There were many people and animals at the park. Once we were at the small, but fun-looking playground, Prim immediately ran to the swings.

"Push me Katniss!" she exclaimed. She jumped onto the faded black seat of the swings.

"Fine," I grumbled. I dragged Lady and tied her up on a wooden post. I strolled over to Prim, who was sitting there patiently on the swings, and pushed her small, bony back gently. The swings started to sway back and forth. Once Prim got higher and higher, I stopped pushing her and went to check on Lady.

Lady, a cockier spaniel, was also sitting there patiently, wagging her light brown tail every time a person passed by her. When I approached her, her face brightened and she stuck her pink tongue out, panting. She looked really adorable with her black, wet nose, wagging tail, and her beautiful brown and white fur. I bent down and petted her head softly. Lady closed her big brown eyes and laid down on the lush, green grass. We stayed like this for a couple of moments until a squeal of excitement ruined the nice moment.

"Hehe! Look Katniss, look how high I am," Prim yelled, swinging quickly, her blond hair flowing in the wind.

"Good job Prim! But please be careful," I warned, afraid that she was going to fall of the swings at any moment. I glanced back down at Lady who was still lying down.

"Hey," a voice breathed. I looked up to see Peeta standing right in front of me. He was wearing a simple buttoned-up blue shirt, tan khaki pants, and a worn out pair of black converse. His baby blue eyes looked into my stormy gray ones.

"Hi," I shyly replied back. I looked back down at Lady so I didn't have to talk to Peeta.

"That's a nice dog, what's its name?" he asked.

"Lady," I started, "she's a sweet girl."

"Oh cool,"

"Yeah…" This was awkward.

"So, um, how was your day" he said, trying to break the tension. He sat down on the grass right next to me.

"Good, I had a crazy first day of school. How about you?" I asked him.

"It was okay, I guess. My favorite part of the day was during Home Ec when we were baking,"

"Well Peeta, it was nice talking to you but I have to walk Lady now," I told him, not wanting another awkward moment with him. I untied Lady's simple black leash off the pole.

"Okay," he replied with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye," I waved bye and began walking Lady.

"Bye!" Peeta shouted.

As Lady and I were walking, she kept sniffing stuff on the dirty ground.

"Hey Lady, can you hurry up and poop and pee already. We don't have all day," I complained as Lady started sniffing the grass. After a few minutes of urging, she finally did her business.

A squirrel far off in the distance was munching on an acorn. Its chubby cheeks puffed out every time it bite on the acorn. Lady saw the squirrel and wagged her tail. _Uh oh._ Before I could react, she took off towards the squirrel. The leash was out of my grasp and it fled crazily behind Lady like a kite.

"Lady!" I yelled, trying to get her attention away from the squirrel. She ignored me and continued running. I began chasing after her. "Lady!" I yelled again, but I failed to gain her attention. The squirrel realized that Lady was charging at it so the poor squirrel darted away. Lady chased the squirrel until it climbed up the tree. Then Lady found a bird and chased after it.

"Oh come on!" I groaned. The bird flew up into the clear, blue sky, but Lady still managed to keep up with it. Eventually, I followed Lady across the field. I didn't realize that there was a huge tree stump until I tripped over it.

"Ow," I yelped as I fell on the ground. I checked over my body for injuries. There were only minor scratches. I stood up, looking for a running dog and a flying bird but they were nowhere in sight. _Damnit. _I frantically ran around the park screaming out Lady's name, hoping that Lady would popped her little head out somewhere at the sound of her name. I did this for 10 minutes and there was still no sign of Lady. _Fuck, I'm dead meat now. Prim's going to be so sad if I don't find Lady soon._

I decided to just walk around the park and see if I could spot Lady's white and brown fur. After about a long time, I was at the brink of giving up, but then, something caught my eye. It was a dog that looked like Lady with a boy with blond hair. They were sitting under a tree. The boy was patting the dog's head and the dog was lying down with its eyes closed. Curious, I went up to the stranger and the dog, except when I approached them, the boy wasn't a stranger anymore. The blond haired boy was Cato. He had a smile on his face as he was petting the dog which was Lady. _Ugh. There was a tag on Lady and he didn't even bother calling the number on it! If he called the number, then I wouldn't have been wasting my time frantically looking for Lady everywhere._ I stormed to him and grabbed Lady's leash.

"Come on Lady, let's go" I growled, totally ignoring Cato's presence. I attempted to drag Lady away from Cato but she wouldn't budge. "Let's go," I gritted through my teeth, pulling harder on the leash.

"Why don't be a little softer and then she might listen to you," Cato stated.

"I don't need your help, nobody asked you to say anything. Thank you very much," I snapped, still trying to get Lady away from Cato.

"There is no need to be a bitch, sweetheart," he replied grimily.

"Me? A bitch? What about you? You were definitely a bitch when you were 16," I remarked.

"What did you just say?" he stood up. His very tall figure towered over my petite one.

"You heard me. I said, you were definitely a bitch when you were 16," I spat. He pushed me up against the tree behind us. I gasped at the suddenness.

"Listen here, _Miss Know-it-all_, you better shut up," his eyes narrowed. He pointed an accusing finger at me. _Cato hasn't changed. Him and his temper issues._

"Make me," I challenged. I glared back at Cato, daring him to make a move.

"My pleasure," Cato's frown quickly turned into a smirk.

Then he did the unexpected and crashed his lips into mine.

* * *

**Omg. They just kissed. Who enjoyed this chapter as much as I did? I actually liked this chapter (: Since I was so excited to write this chapter, I updated really quickly. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Yes, I actually read them (: I would actually like some constructive critism (idk how to spell it but I hope you get what I mean) too. I hope to improve on my writing skills. I'm pretty young to be writing on Fanfiction. I'm still in middle school but I'm attending high school next year. **

**I want to get a special thanks to firework7, JennaArmstrong87, frustratedpopcorn, swishlya, and Britt Jonesy (Guest) for giving me ideas for this chapter. I tried to most of your suggestions into this chapter. **

**Please review! I'm going to make my chapters longer from now on. Sorry for the long authors note. Bye now (:**

**~catoniss4ever**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It was kind of hard trying to word this chapter. It's really long. Enjoy! (:**

**Diclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 12:

_Then he did the unexpected and crashed his lips into mine._

XXX

I was too stunned to move. Cato's lips continued kissing mine but I fought the urge not to kiss back. His smell became intoxicating; I just couldn't stand it anymore. I finally gave in and started kissing him back. I was so lost, his lips tasted like honey and sugar. I had to admit that I was enjoying it. Our lips fit perfectly together like they were made for each other. I groaned which made him smile. That snapped me back to reality. _Wait, what am I doing?_ I quickly pulled back, my face was flushed. Suddenly, my embarrassment turned into anger. _How dare he kiss me! _I slapped Cato across the cheek and yelled:

"What the heck was that for?!" My slap left a big red mark on his cheek which made me smile. He deserved it.

"Hey! You asked for it," he stated, his eyes turning a dark shade of blue.

"Why did you kiss me?" I demanded.

"Because I wanted to," he smugly replied, a smirk on his face. I really wanted to slap that smirk off.

"You're an idiot," I spat. "Come on Lady, let's go," I said in a sweet voice. Lady finally obeyed and followed me back to the playground.

"Katniss!" Cato yelled. I ignored him and continued walking across the large field.

Prim was on the monkey bars when Lady and I reached the playground.

"Prim! It's time to go home," I called to her.

"Aw, but why?" Prim whined, obviously wanting to stay. A sad look washed upon her face.

"Because it's getting late and it's almost time for dinner," Then sun was beginning to set in the nice sky. The clouds were starting to turn pink and the sky was a shade of orange-pink. I checked the time. 6:42 PM. After a ton of whining, Prim finally agreed to go home.

Once we finished dinner, I immediately stomped upstairs into my room. The walls were adorned with trees, making my rooms look like a forest. There were small mockingjays in the trees. My room is pretty big. When you walk in, you immediately see my closet door. My closet is a walk-in closet, but I don't keep that many clothes in there because I'm not a huge fashion person. In the corner near my closet is a small, light green, plush chair. Right next to it is where I keep my books. My green queen-sized bed is towards the right of my room, to the left of my closet. Next to my bed is a night table where my alarm clock sits. Near my bed, I have a reddish-brown table with a bunch of my things stacked on top of it. Okay. I think I explained my room enough.

I went inside the bathroom to get ready for bed. I checked the time once again. It was 8:29PM. I sighed, grabbed a book, and curled up in my chair to read. The book was okay. I kept reading until it was 9:51 PM. Then I went to bed. I got under the covers and set the alarm. As I laid in bed, Cato kept appearing in my mind. I tried to stop it by forcing myself to go to sleep but it didn't work. Eventually, I became tired. My eyelids started to fall down slowly. I fell asleep in an instant once I close my eyes.

My dreams were of Cato and I when we were in Arizona. When Cato and I started dating, he would always bring me to the ice cream shop. I usually got Mint Chocolate Chip and he'd order Vanilla ice cream. My dream was of that one day when Cato and I decided to go to the ice cream shop:

_I was 14 almost 15 at that time and Cato was 15. The cool summer breeze flew in our faces and the warm sun beat down on our tan backs. We walked into the shop hand in hand. _

_"Hey Cato! Hurry up and get our ice cream!" I whined when he didn't immediately order them like he always does._

_"Okay, okay, but you have to give me a kiss first," Cato smirked. He looked so beautiful._

_"Ew. No," I scrunched up my nose, pretending to look disgusted. Cato played along and pretended to look hurt._

_"What?" Cato asked, picking me up in the air. I giggled which was so unlike me._

_"I said no," I teased._

_"You're gonna regret saying that. Nobody says no to Cato Evans," he exclaimed in a playful voice. All of a sudden, he began tickling me. _

_"Sto-p, stop i-t!" I said in between laughs. I was rolling on the floor. I bet that people were staring at us like we were crazy. Cato stopped and ordered our ice cream. I got up and sat down on one of the old benches. Once he came back with our ice cream, I squealed and snatched it out of his hands._

_"You're a little piggy," he chuckled._

_"mthamnmk mymmomu," I said with my mouth stuffed with ice cream but Cato knew that I was saying 'thank you.' He laughed. Then his face grew serious._

_"Hey, um Katniss?" he said._

_"Mhm?" I replied my mouth still full of ice cream._

_"We've been dating for over a year now. Let me just say that it was the best year of my life," he started, "um. Gosh, I don't know how and where to start." He grabbed my hand. "Katniss, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You're funny, sweet, pretty, and everything a guy could ask for. I've loved you since the day we met. I remember when I met you as clear as day. You were sitting under a tree, looking as beautiful as ever in your pain t-shirt and shorts. I came up to you and we started talking," he chuckled._

_ "Then you told me to go away, but I stayed anyways. Eventually, we became best friends then in at the end of 8__th__ grade, we became something more." Then he took something out of his pocket. It was a box. I gasped because I thought he was proposing to me._

_"Don't worry, I'm not proposing. It's just a promise ring. See?" he opened up the little black velvet box. Inside the box was a beautiful gold banded ring. The ring was simple but beautiful. There was a small red, ruby on the ring. It glinted and sparkled in the sunlight. Cato slipped in ring onto my finger, kneeled down, still holding me hand and said:_

_"Katniss Everdeen, I promise you that I will be with you forever. I will stay by your side through thick and thin. I'll be your shoulder to cry on when you're sad. I'll be your sunshine to make you the happiest girl in the world. And most importantly, I will NEVER stop loving you," he sweetly said. His speech was short but so touching. I almost started crying. Cato stood back up and I leaned on my tippy toes. Then I kissed him._

The dream stopped after that when my alarm clock ranged. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. Yay, another day of school. I slapped the button that silenced my alarm clock. Then I got up, made my bed and found something to wear. I threw it on and went into the bathroom to get ready. After that, I went downstairs and did my normal routine. Uncle Haymitch was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sweetheart," he said.

"Morning," I grumbled. I grabbed the cereal out of the pantry and took the milk out of the fridge.

When I was eating breakfast, Prim came skipping down the stairs.

"Good morning! Who's excited for school?" she exclaimed.

"Good morning Prim," I smiled. Uncle Haymitch mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

After I ate breakfast, I said bye to Uncle Haymitch and Prim. I got into my car and drove to school. On my way to school, the weather person reported that it was going to rain this afternoon. I looked up into the clear, blue sky. No stormy clouds were in sight. The weather people are stupid. They can't predict anything. It probably going to be a sunny day.

I sighed once I got to school. Today is going to be boring. I grabbed my stuff out of the car and waited in the quad for the bell to ring. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to class.

The whole day was really boring. I was glad that Cato didn't bother me in Science or PE. I was in a pretty good mood until Cato decided to pop up near my locker.

"Hey," Cato greeted. I couldn't see his face because my locker door was still open. I didn't respond. Why is he trying to be nice to me? I continued to pretend that he wasn't there. I shoved my textbooks and other stuff into my locker. Then I closed my locker door and grabbed my car keys out of my backpack. Cato was still standing next to me. Someone snatched my keys out of my hands. Cato held MY keys above his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Hey! Give that back," I yelled, jumping up in attempt to try to get it. I didn't get it because I was too short. I began to claw at him.

"Whoa. I didn't know you were part cat. You have really sharp nails," he winced as my scratched his bare arm.

"Yeah, now hand me my key. Now," I demanded.

"On one condition," he replied, a smile creeping up on his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Go out on a date with me today," he smirked.

"No," I gritted. Now what am I going to do?

"Okay, then I guess you're going to have to walk home,' he teased while dangling my keys over his head.

"Thanks for the idea!" I said and began walking home. I looked outside and saw it was pouring. Just my luck. I'm fine walking in rain but not when it's pouring outside. Cato walked up to me to see what I was looking at.

"Have fun walking in the rain," he laughed. Jerk. I checked inside my bag to see if I put an umbrella in there but I didn't. I'm screwed. I down at what I was wearing: a t-shirt and shorts. I would definitely get sick if I walked in the rain. I looked back at Cato who was smiling at me.

"My offer still stands. Either you can go out on a date with me today or get sick," he said. There was no choice. I'm not risking getting sick or freezing to death. I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll go on ONE date with you," I growled unhappily. "Now can I have my keys back now?" I asked.

"What's the magic word?" he asked, teasingly. I sighed. Does he really have to make it this hard? I'm already going on a date with him.

"Can I have my keys back, please?" I tried to ask nicely without snapping.

"Yes you may," he replied, giving my keys back. Then I had an idea. Once he gave the keys back, I bolted towards my car. Cato chased after me.

"What are you doing? You promised you'll go on a date with me if I gave back your keys," he yelled through the rain. I couldn't even see him.

"I lied!" I yelled back. I quickly got into my car and drove off.

Once I got to my house, I went upstairs into my room to finish my homework. At about 5 something, the rain cleared up and I heard a car pulled up near my house. I looked outside my window to see who it was. The car was a black sports car that looked exactly like Finnick's car. The black car parked in Finnick's driveway and the driver got out. I gasped when I saw the driver. It was Cato. I ducked my head just in case if Cato saw me. That's why Finnick's car seemed familiar. It was because Cato drove that same exact car when we were in Arizona. I'm surprised his parents didn't buy him a new car.

After about a few seconds, I looked back up again. Cato and Finnick were smilling and laughing as they said hello. They both went inside the house. My phone vibrated. Annie texted me.

_Hey Katniss! Where are you? We were supposed to hang out at Finnick's house today. Cato is with Finnick so Finnick won't be able to bother you (: ~Annie_

Shit. Cato is at Finnick's house right now. Today was the worst day of my life in California. I texted Annie back.

_Sorry Annie. I'm really sick. I can't hang out today. Maybe some other time? ~Katniss_

I waited for about 3 minutes until Annie texted back.

_Katniss! Stop lying. You were okay at school and plus, Cato just told me that he saw you after school and you seemed fine. If you don't come to Finnick's house in 3 minutes, I will literally go to your house and drag you._

Stupid Cato. I banged my head against the wall. I texted Annie back.

_Okay I'm coming._

Annie immediately texted back

_Yay!_

I went downstairs and told Uncle Haymitch that I was leaving to Finnick's house. I knocked on the door and Annie answer.

"Hi Katniss!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug. Finnick appeared behind her and mimicked Annie.

"Hi Katniss!" he exclaimed in a really high-pitched voice. Then he gave me a hug too.

"Hey guys," I said with less enthusiasm.

"Katniss, this is not time for sadness. Turn that frown upside down! You usually love hanging out with us," Annie said.

"Yeah I know. I'm just not feeling great today," I replied.

"Oh, but you'll feel better once we get inside the house," Annie said happily. She flashed me a smile.

Once we got inside the house, I saw that Cato was sitting on their large, black sofa, watching TV.

"Oh hey Katniss. I didn't expect you to be here!" Cato said, pretending to be surprised.

"Cut the crap, you know I was going to come here," I said. Annie came up behind me.

"I've see you met Cato," she smiled.

"Yup," I replied. Then Finnick came happily in the living room and said:

"I have an idea! We should all hang out together. We can all play Wii," Finnick suggested.

"Yay!" I tried exclaiming with fake enthusiasm. Finnick turned on the Wii and tossed me a remote. We played Wii Sports for about an hour until my uncle texted me that it was time for dinner. Annie and I kicked Finnick's and Cato's asses when we played tennis.

"Sorry guys. I'm gotta go now. I have to eat dinner," I said, kind of sad that we couldn't play more.

"Aw," Finnick and Annie both whined.

"I have to go too," Cato said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told Annie while giving her a hug.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye Finnick," I said.

"Bye darling," he purred. Not again. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Bye guys," Cato said. I walked out of their house and went back to mine, but a pair of arms encircled my waist.

"Where are you going" Cato whispered into my ear.

"Home," I told him.

"I haven't forgotten about the date you promised me. Lets go," Cato said and lifted me up. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking my legs and pounding on his back. Cato didn't even flinch. He placed me inside his car, took my phone out of my hands, and got in the driver's seat.

"Why did you take my phone?" I demanded.

"If you decide to run off like you did today, you wouldn't be able to leave because I got your phone," he told me.

"Can I at least text my uncle?" I begged.

"Fine, you better tell him that you're going to eat dinner at Finnick's house" he handed me the phone.

_Hey Uncle Haymitch. Finnick and Annie invited me to eat dinner with them so I will be back before midnight ~Katniss_

A minute later, he texted back.

_Okay. Stay safe sweetheart._

"You done now?" Cato asked, snatching my phone out of my hands and putting it somewhere.

"Yeah. Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You're full of questions, aren't you Kitty? I'm not telling you where I'm taking you. It's a surprise," he smirked.

"I hate surprises," I groaned as he started up the car and drove to where ever he was bringing me.

* * *

**Any guesses to where you think Cato is going to bring her? I don't even know yet lol.** **This was the longest chapter I've ever written. It's about 2,900 words (: Please review!**

**~catoniss4ever**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated yet. I had so much work to do this week. I wrote this chapter today just for you guys because I didn't want to keep you waiting. Enjoy their little date! There are not too many details because its 11PM right now and I should be going to sleep because I have two tests to take tomorrow.**

**Just an FYI, Cato is not his usually cocky self. He's a little out of character in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 13:

_"I hate surprises," I groaned as he started up the car and drove to where ever he was bringing me._

XXX

There was about 10 minutes of total dead silence in the car until Cato spoke up.

"So, um, how was your day?" he asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Good," I replied. Then something hit me. Cato has a girlfriend. Why is he bringing me on a date?

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No, not anymore" he gruffly said with a frown on his face.

"But what about that Glimmer girl?" I asked.

"We broke up yesterday," he replied. Then it was silence for the rest of the car ride. Cato pulled up in a parking lot full of cars. I looked outside into the kind of dark blue sky. I saw a very tall building with the words: "Panem Movie Theater." Cato is taking me on a date to the movie theaters. I groaned. I hate movies.

Cato got out of his car then went over to my door and opened it up. I stepped outside. Immediately, the cold breeze flew into my face. I shivered. Once I stood next to him, he grabbed my hand but I slapped it away.

"Come on," he beckoned with his hand, motioning me to follow him. Once we reached the entrance he said, "I got us tickets for this new movie called the Hunger Games."

"Wait. Is that the movie about that Jennifer girl and the Josh guy?" I asked.

"Yup, now, let's go. The movie is starting in 10 minutes." he said, popping the 'p.' Then he grabbed my hand, but this time, I didn't shake him off. I'll let him have his moment of happiness.

The movie theater smelled like popcorn. Cato ordered us some pizza, popcorn, candy, and soda. We took our food and went inside the room where the movie was playing.

It was dim in the room. Many people were sitting there already. Some people were busy eating popcorn while others were sitting there and watching the trailers. Cato and I chose a spot in the center of the room because they were the best seats. We ate our stuff in silence for about 7 minutes. The lights dimmed telling us that the movie was about to start. The movie began with Jennifer giving her young sister, Willow, a mockingjay pin. Then as usual, I began to drift off into my own world. I only watched some parts of the movie. After the movie was over, everyone stood up and clapped. That woke me up.

"Hey," Cato started, "did you like the movie?"

"It was okay, I guess," I simply replied.

"I thought it was cool. My favorite character was Alexander, the Career from District 2," Cato said.

"Oh cool. I liked Willow because she reminds me of my sister," I told him.

"Oh," he replied and didn't say anything else after that until we got out of the room.

"Do you like ice cream?" he asked. His question reminded me of the dream I had last night.

"Ye-s-s," I stammered. How come he doesn't know that I like ice cream? He should know because we used to go to the ice shop all the time.

"Okay, good, because I'm bringing you to the ice cream shop across from the movie theater. The ice cream's on me." he said. Cato reached for my hand and hauled me to the ice cream shop.

"What looks good?" he asked.

"The Mint Chocolate Chip," I told him quickly. All of a sudden, he froze and stared at the wall. "Ar-e you o-kay?" I asked him. I was kind of scared. He stopped staring at the wall and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just said something that reminded me of something," he replied. He looked down like he was embarrassed. Then something flashed through my mind. He did the same exact thing yesterday when we were at the lockers during lunch.

"You did that same exact thing at lunch when we were at my locker yesterday," I told him. He turned pale.

"Yeah. I've been doing that ever since I was-" he stopped talking immediately. "You know what? I think it's a good time to order now. Let me do that. Wait here," he commanded frantically. What the heck is wrong with him.

"Okay," I sighed, sitting down at a cute little booth. A few minutes later, he came back with our ice cream and sat down across from me. He got vanilla while I got mint chocolate chip. Which were our usuals.

"So, about that thing before, you said that, 'I've been doing that ever since I was-' then you stopped. What was that about?" I questioned him.

"Nothing. Let's just ignore okay. It's not a big deal," he mumbled.

"Uh, yeah it is. Come on; tell me what happened, please?" I begged. Cato shut his eyes. His blond lashes touched his rosy cheeks.

"I'll tell you one day. I promise," he told me, opening his eyes again. Silence came over us again. Once we finished eating, we went back to his car.

"You have the same car as Finnick's," I told him.

"Yeah. We didn't plan it though," he said, looking at me in the eye.

"I know. Your parents bought it for you on your 16th birthday," I stated. It was true. I was there with him went his parents presented his nice, new, shiny black car.

"How do you know?" Cato asked, surprised that I knew this. Well, duh, I knew this because I was his ex-girlfriend.

"I have my sources," I simply said while cross my arms over my chest. Then I leaned my head back until it touched the seat. I began to slowly close my eyes but before I could do that, Cato said something.

"Remember how I froze for a minute at the ice cream shop and you asked why I did that?" he asked, talking slowly with his eyes fixed on the road. It was now pitch dark. The stars twinkled in the sky and the moon shone, brightest and biggest of them all.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I have this thing called episodes. Episodes are little fuzzy memories of what happened before I-I," he sighed, "got into an accident."

"When did this happen and what accident?" I was so confused right now. What the hell is he talking about?

"I'm so-rry, I can't te-ll you," he stammered.

"Why?"

"I just can't," he breathed in relief when we got back to my house.

"Well, I'll figure out someday. Thanks for everything," I nicely said then I ran back into my house. I immediately raced up into my room and looked outside my window. Cato's car was gone. Quickly, I pulled out my laptop and opened up Google. Then I typed in, 'Cato Evans Accident.'

A ton of things popped up. Ads, random stores, and other crap but I didn't find what I was looking for. I was about to give up until I saw 'Car runs over a 16 year old boy." I clicked on the link and a webpage popped up. The title was 'Car Runs Over a 16 Year Old Boy," I scrolled down and read the article. It said:

"On the night of Friday, February 10, 2012, a 16 year old boy named Cato Evans was run over by a mysterious black car. He told us that he was walking behind a club that night, trying to get home. When he was walking across the street, a black, sports car raced towards him. It rammed into Cato and then zoomed off. Luckily for him, a woman, Clarissa Jones, who was just driving back home found Cato on the ground. "He was losing a lot of blood when I found him. At first, I thought he was a dead animal, but as I drove closer, I saw that it was a boy. I immediately stopped my car, ran out, and called the hospital. A few minutes later, the ambulance came and usher Cato into the car," Jones reported. He suffered loss of memory, some broken bones, and many cuts and scratches from the impact. As of right now, he is inside the emergency room under in a critical condition. The doctors do not know when he will recover but they hope he will recover soon. One thing's for sure, the person in the black car didn't accidently run Evans over. The person intently did it. We were able to catch some of the accident on video from our surveillance cameras. If you want to see the video, click on the link below or if you want to see some pictures of the mysterious car, click on the pictures section."

I didn't want to watch the video so I looked at the pictures. Most of the pictures were blurry since the car was driving so fast. When I clicked on one picture, I froze. The picture was a really clear shot of the car. The car was a black sports car with an unmistakable sticker of waves on the back this car. I looked closer to make sure and sure enough, there were the faint letters on the wave sticker.

_"That's a cool sticker," I pointed to a sticker on the back of Finnick's car. It was a sticker of a blue wave._

_"I know right. That's why I got it," Finnick said. "I even got it customized. I have my name on it," he pointed to the words on the wave. "It was so easy getting it customized. I got a discount to because the girl in the front register gave me once since I'm so hot. I mean look at me. Nobody can resist Finnick Odair," he bragged._

_"Um, I hate to break it to you, but I can."_

_"I heard that."_

_"I know. I wanted you to hear it."_

"_Just one day. One day darling, you'll think I'm irresistible."_

_"Whatever you say Finnick."_

The flashback ended. It all makes sense now. Those dents on the front of Finnick's car. It was Finnick who ran over Cato.

* * *

**Oh uh. We just found out that Finnick ran over Cato…maybe not. Hahaha. You have to wait and see. If you're confused, it will become clearer in the next chapter. lol I forgot how the Hunger Games movie started but who cares if I got it wrong. Please review! I'll try to update earlier but I have so many stupid projects to do for school.**

**~catoniss4ever**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I have so many project and homework assignments to do. Plus, this chapter was a little hard to write. It required a lot of thinking and brainstorming ideas. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 14:

_The flashback ended. It all makes sense now. Those dents on the front of Finnick's car. It was Finnick who ran over Cato. _

XXX

I was really surprised. But Finnick is Cato's best friend. Why would he run him over? I remember on the day Cato got run over, I was still in Canada visiting my relatives. Cato would text me when I was in Canada about his friend, Finnick, who lived in California and decided to come over to Arizona because Cato's friend was on a short break. When I came back from Canada, I had no idea about Cato's accident because he never told me. Before I went on my vacation, Cato promised me that he'd take me out to our favorite ice cream shop across the street from the mall on the day we got back to school. That was the day when Cato had cheated on me with Glimmer. The article said that he lost some of his memory, but when I was yelling at him for cheating on me, he still knew that I was his girlfriend. If he tells me that he cheated on me because he lost his memory, I'm not falling for that. I saw the look on his face when I was screaming, he definitely smirked.

For a moment, I just sat there wracking my brain out. I was confused, surprised, angry, and happy at the same time. I was in one of my weird moments. Instead of stressing myself out, I decided to go to sleep so I could relax and get ready for school tomorrow.

I laid, faced up, in my bed, thinking about the things Cato and I used to do. They ranged from small things like picking flowers in the park to bigger things like taking road trips to a bunch of places. Slowly but surely, my eyes began to droop, then I finally fell asleep.

The sound of my annoying alarm clock woke me up. Yes, it's Friday! I did my normal routine and drove to school. As I was parking my car, a black car parked right next to me. Finnick stepped out of the car.

"Hey Katniss!" he waved. I ignored his greeting. "Hey! Come over here!" he beckoned. I didn't budge or say anything back. "What's wrong?" Finnick asked. Rage coursed through me; I spoke up:

"What's wrong?!What's wrong?! You're seriously asking me that question? What's wrong with you? Why did you run over someone with your car?!" I boomed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's backtrack. Do you just say that I ran someone over with my car?" he looked confused and hurt.

"Stop playing dumb. I'm not falling for that. I said an article on the internet and it showed a picture of your car running over someone," I stated

"WHAT?! I never did that, WHAT THE FU-fudge,' he was obviously a bit pissed.

"Then why was that same exact car that you currently drive in that picture?" I asked.

"Show me the article," Finnick demanded, not answering my question. I opened up the article on my phone and showed him the picture. "Holy shit, that is my car but I swear I didn't do it," Finnick said, his eyes gleaming with truthfulness.

"Fine, where were you that night?" I questioned.

"With my parents, grocery shopping," he stated.

"Give me proof that you were there then I'll believe you," I told him.

"Okay, I'll call my mom and she'll tell you where we were," Finnick said as he dialed a number on his phone. He put it on speaker. A woman's voice answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello? This is Emily Odair," a woman's voice said through the phone.

"Hi mom," Finnick replied.

"Oh hey Finnick," she said. "Why are you calling me?"

"Um…oh! Where were we on the night that Cato got run over again? Sorry, I keep forgetting," Finnick said.

"We were at the supermarket," she stated.

"Okay, thanks mom. Love you, I gotta go to school now bye!" he ended the call. "See?" he said. "I didn't run Cato over."

"Then why did that person have your car?" I asked.

"I don't know but when we got back from the supermarket, my car was there but I noticed a few dings on it. I didn't know that it was from the car accident."

"Oh. Do you know who did it?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.' I could hear the bell faintly ring, signaling that school was starting.

"Okay I have to head over to class now. See you in Home Ec," I said whiling turning to walk away.

"Bye kitty kat!" he yelled. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Call me that one more time and I will beat the crap out of you!" I threatened, but being Finnick he didn't care.

"Okay kitty kat," he teased.

Once school was over I smiled and opened up my locker. I put my stuff in there and closed the door, a smile still plastering my face.

"Someone looks happy," a voice said and I jumped in surprise. I knew it was Cato without having to turn around.

"What do you want?" I snapped, still facing my locker. Cato was still behind me.

'What do you mean, 'What do you want'? We said that we'd work on our science project after school,"

"I said we'd meet AT THE LIBRARY after school,"

"Whatever. I can drive us to the library and we'll pick up your car later," before I could protest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder like he did yesterday.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW CATO ALEXANDER EVANS!" I screamed but he ignored my complaints and placed my in the front seat of his car. "This is major déjà vu," I huffed as I leaned back into the seat and crossed my arms. He laughed like what I said was the funniest joke in the world. "Hurry up and drive already!" I slapped his arm.

"Okay, okay. No need to be a bitch, kitty kat," he said while stating up the car.

"Kitty kat. That's what Finnick calls me."

"I know he told me that,"

"Finnick is going to get what's coming to him," I growled.

"Kat, chill," Cato commanded.

"Like I would listen to you," I replied sarcastically.

The rest of the car ride was silence. When we got to the shabby looking library, I hopped out of the car and went inside with Cato slowly trailing behind me.

The smell of paper hit me nose. I looked around. The library was nice on the inside but it looked shabby on the outside. Books lined the tall shelves, people sat in the chairs reading, and children were on the computer playing games. I sighed. Good old' library.

I picked a small table in the corner of the library and sat down. Cato eventually found me and plopped down into the seat across from me.

"Okay, here are some books," he sighed as he placed some books about magnesium on the table. I grabbed a book while he just sat there.

"Hey lazypants, you gonna read or not?" I asked harshly, getting annoyed that he wasn't going to bother researching about our element.

"Yeah, yeah," he gruffly replied while reaching for a book, then leaned back in his chair. I rolled my eyes and continued reading and taking notes about magnesium.

After I finished reading two of the three books, I glanced over at Cato who was still reading his second book.

"Did you get anything?" I asked.

"Nope," he grinned.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Miss, please lower your voice," a librarian said.

"Sorry," I told her. Then I looked back at Cato, "You are irresponsible. You have to do some work at least. I'm not going to let you make me do everything, so take some notes."

"Whatever you say Master," he smirked.

"Oh shut up. Read and take notes on the book," I commanded.

"Yes sir," he grinned playful. I glared at him. Later, I went to the bathroom and after I came back to the table, Cato was grinning crazily like he was hiding something.

After we got our research, Cato and I agreed to meet at the library again on Sunday. Cato dropped be back to school so I could get my car. Once I got into the car, I immediately started it up and drove off. Cato's car was directly behind mine until I reached the street I was living on.

When I went inside the house, I checked the time. It was about 5:30. I walked upstairs to my room and looked outside the window. The sky was beginning to become a shade of soft orange. The birds were chirping and there were no clouds in sight. I became to daydream. I snapped out of my daydream when my phone rang. I ran over to my phone to check who it was. The number was blocked, but I opened the message anyways.

* * *

**OMG! This story got over 10k views! I got a ton of reviews for the last chapter. I actually read all of them and I'm so grateful for all my reviewers. I love reading toritwlight504 's reviews. They are hilarious! xD Okay, I'm going to stop talking now. Bye! See you in the next chapter (:**

**~catoniss4ever**


	16. Sneak Peeks

**Sorry this is not a chapter :( But anyways, Wohoo! 200 reivews! Thanks guys (: I would also like to thank smile-it-looks-good-on-you143 for reviewing all my chapters. That was awesome. I loved it 3 As a gift for the 200 reviews, I am going to give some sneak peeks to the next chapter!**

* * *

Sneak Peek #1:

"Babe, this is real," he grabbed my hands and kissed me. Butterflies were forming in my stomach. Our lips tangled for a few minutes until we broke off for some air.

Sneak Peek #2:

"Same!" I gave him high-five. This moment was perfect, but little did I know that there was someone watching us from next door…

Sneak Peek #3:

He sighed and said, "I lost some of my memory after that car accident. The police still don't know who did it. At first they thought I was you because of the sticker on the car but your parents proved to the authorities that it wasn't you. I don't know who ran me over, but the driver had long blond hair or light brown hair; I can't remember. The memory of that person was kind of fuzzy."

* * *

**Hope you liked the sneak peeks (: The first two are in Katniss's POV. The last one is in a third person's POV. The last sneak peek kind of gives you a hint about the suspectS who ran Cato over. I'll update the next chapter soon (hopefully), so stay tuned!**

**~catoniss4ever**


	17. AN

**A/N: Sorry, not a chapter again. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up. If you want me to update the next chapter tonight, then tell me and I will try my best (: I'm done with most of the next chapter!**

**~catoniss4ever**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I updated fast just for you (: Please enjoy this chapter! I'll be switching POVs and time skipping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. If I did, Cato, Rue, and Finnick wouldn't be dead.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 15:

_When I went inside the house, I checked the time. It was about 5:30. I walked upstairs to my room and looked outside the window. The sky was beginning to become a shade of soft orange. The birds were chirping and there were no clouds in sight. I became to daydream. I snapped out of my daydream when my phone rang. I ran over to my phone to check who it was. The number was blocked, but I opened the message anyways._

XXX

The message said:

_Hey babe, look outside your window. Miss me?_

I glanced outside my window to see a young man with spiky blond hair. His dashing blue eyes sparkled as they met my gray ones. Freckles adorned his kind of tan face and he flashed a smile at me. I looked down at his hands and noticed he was holding something. He held it up. It said in bright neon words:

HEY KATNISS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH (:

I smiled and breathed, "Xavier." Then I sprinted downstairs and launched myself into his open arms. His arms crushed me since he was so muscular. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

You see, Xavier and I were dating for a little bit after Cato and I broke up in Arizona. At that time, nobody, but a few people knew about our relationship. Even Cato didn't know. Before I left to California, Xavier and I had to break up because long distance relationships didn't really work. A few years ago, Xavier promised me that he will come to see me and here he is standing right in front of me.

"My mom got a job over ere so we're moving here."

I looked up; he was about a head taller than me. I said, "You serious, oh my god!"

"Yes I'm serious. Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. This doesn't seem real,"

"Babe, this is real," he grabbed my hands and kissed me. Butterflies were forming in my stomach. Our lips tangled for a few minutes until we broke off for some air.

"I missed you so much,"

"Me too,"

"What school are you going to?" I asked.

"Panem High,"

"Same!" I gave him high-five. We agreed to be best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. This moment was perfect, but little did I know that there was someone watching us from next door…

**Third Person's POV**

Finnick glanced outside his window and saw Katniss and this other boy talking. He was confused. Then both of them leaned in locked lips. Finnick quickly dialed a number.

"Hey man," he said.

"What's up bro?" Cato said through the phone.

"Dude, come quick, it's important,"

"Be there in 5," Both of them hung up and Finnick looked outside once more. The boy and Katniss were still talking. The guy said something and Katniss's face lit up. Finnick reached for his phone.

_Don't let Katniss see you when you get to my house, okay? Park your car near the park then walk to my house. Go in through the back door. ~Finnick_

Finnick hit send. A few minutes later, Cato ran into Finnick's room, out of breath.

"I came here as quick as I could," he huffed and sat down. "So what's the thing that so important?" he asked.

"Look outside the window," Finnick commanded. Cato walked up to the windowsill and saw two people talking happily. One of the people that he easily recognized was Katniss and the other person was a blonde boy. They were both smiling and laughing at each other. This made Cato jealous. His hands curled up into fists and he clenched his jaw.

"Do you know that guy is?!" he barked at Finnick.

"Nope,"

"You're no help. I'm going down there," he said, but Finnick stopped him.

"Don't bro; you're just going to cause trouble. Just stay here and watch," Finnick said.

"Fine," Cato growled and crossed his arm over his chest. Once again, Cato stared outside the window. Katniss gave the boy and high-five and then hugged him. Both of them left, Katniss went back inside her house waving goodbye to the boy who was walking towards a car. Cato turned back to Finnick.

"What do we do? How am I going to get her back?" Cato asked.

"I don't know, sorry man," Finnick replied. "This morning, Katniss was yelling at me about a car crash you were in. She accused me for the accident because a picture on this article showed a picture of my car running you over. It wasn't true though. I was out grocery shopping with my family, remember?"

"Kind of," Cato ran his hand through his blond hair. He sighed and said, "I lost some of my memory after that car accident. The police still don't know who did it. At first they thought I was you because of the sticker on the car but your parents proved to the authorities that it wasn't you. I don't know who ran me over, but the driver had long blond hair or light brown hair; I can't remember. The memory of that person was kind of fuzzy."

"Well, your memories will come back to you soon, hopefully," Finnick said.

"Yeah, hopefully," Cato sat down on the bed. Then his phone chimed. "Sorry dude, I gotta go, my parents are commanding me to come back to the house."

"Okay, see you on Monday?" Finnick asked.

"Yup, see you, bye. Tell your parents that I said hi," Cato said while getting up, preparing to leave.

"Will do," Finnick replied. Cato walked out of the Odair's home and into his car. Then, he drove home.

**Katniss's POV**

I smiled as I plopped down on my bed. Prim poked he head through my room.

"Hey! What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"You remember that boy Xavier that I liked?" I told her. She nodded and then I continued, "Well, he's going to come and live in California!"

"OMG! I'm so happy for you Katniss. You can forget all about Cato. You and Xavier are so cute together!" she squealed. "I'm gonna go to sleep now cuz it's about 9," Prim yawned and stretched.

"Okay, goodnight Little Duck," I kissed her forehead and she skipped out of the room, her blond hair flowing like wings behind her. I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

**We're gonna time skip to Monday!**

When I woke up, I yawned and stood up. I checked my phone and saw that I got one message. It was from Xavier:

_Hey Katniss! I can't wait to see you at school. We should hang out sometime._

I texted him back:

_Sure! How about today after school? We can go to Starbucks and work on our homework then go to the park (:_

I changed, threw on some makeup, ate my breakfast, and was out the door by 7:52AM. I went into the car and tried to start it up. It wouldn't start up. Crap, dead batteries. I went back inside the house to search for Uncle Haymitch, but then I remembered that he was on some business trip for work. Prim already took the bus to school. That leaves me now choice. I have to walk. As I walked outside, a voice called out:

"Katniss! Need a ride?" Finnick asked.

"Um sure, if it's not a problem," I answered back.

"Hop in darling," Finnick beckoned and patted the passenger's seat next to him. I ran over to his car, opened the door, and sat down. Finnick and I talked about random things on our car ride to school.

When we pulled up in the parking lot of Panem High, a bunch of girls were waiting for Finnick. He drove in slowly while the girls followed his car. Fangirls. I rolled my eyes. Once Finnick parked his car, I jumped out and thanked him for the ride by giving him a kiss on the cheek, playfully. He blushed and teased me:

"Oh, Kitty, I didn't know you liked me that way," he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in closer to me.

"Shut up Odair. I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face," I pouted then I walked into school.

"Yo Everdeen!" someone said. I whipped around to see Xavier. Some girls around us whispered to each other and giggled.

"Hey Xaiver! Did you get your schedule yet?" I asked.

"Yup," he coolly replied.

"Lemme see it!" I whined. I've been hanging around Rue too much.

"Eager much?" he teased.

"What? I just wanna see my bestfriend's schedule," I giggled. Woah, did I just giggle. I don't feel like myself today.

"Here," he handed his schedule.

I jumped in joy when I saw it. "We're in all the same classes together!" I squealed and gave him a hug.

"Yes. At least I know someone in all my classes," he smiled.

"Did you make a new friend?"

"Nope, not yet, but there was this group called the Careers, I think, that came up to me and asked if I wanted to join their group. I turned them down though. The blond girl, Glimmer was a bit too clingy." he chuckled.

"Call her Glitter. It always annoys her," I laughed.

"Whatever you say,"

After a few minutes of talking, the bell rang. Xavier and I walked to Math. Math was boring. Music flew by pretty fast. PE was the most interesting period of the day.

We were in the gym today. Stations were set up inside. The stations were a bunch of tracks, fields, and obstacle course which required determination, stamina, brains, speed, and balance. Mrs. Atala blew her whistle and lined up in roll call. After roll call, we were told to make a team of two. The team had to consist of one female and one male. I immediately searched for Xavier. I met his eyes and we both nodded.

Once the groups were settled, I looked at the teams. Gale and Marissa were paired up. Clove and Peeta were a team. An irritated Cato was probably forced to pair up with Glimmer, who was clinging on to his arm. Some other people that I didn't recognize paired up with each other. Mrs. Atala blew her whistle and told us to line up in our teams. Then she explained what was going to happen for the week.

"You kids know the movie Hunger Games right?" her voice boomed. Most of the class nodded. "Well, we are going to do something like that, except nobody will actually die or get hurt." This sounded like fun. "Next week, I will generate an arena for you guys. There will be a flag hidden in the arena. Your team's job is to find that flag and give it to me. The team who manages to do that will not have to do PE for a week. Now, these stations around the gym are set up to train you. These stations will strength your abilities such as speed, knowledge, balance, strength, etc. Please do not argue or fight at the stations. You are now dismissed go to different stations."

"What station should we go to first?" I asked.

"How about that net one," he pointed to a station were a huge, thin, long net was set up.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

The instructor of the station gave us the rules on what we were supposed to do. The net start from the ground and was attached to the ceiling. We were supposed to climb up the net as fast as we could and then come down without falling off. We lined up behind a pair of people. I looked up and saw the person who was on the net, struggling to keep their balance. The net kept swaying back and forth. The person fell off and I gasped. Luckily, there was a matt under the net to prevent people from hurting themselves if they fall. The next boy climbed the net and made it look so easy. His time was 26 seconds. The boy smiled in triumph. I was next

"Wohoo! 26 seconds. That's really good. You think you can bet that young lady? Come on give it a try," the instructor beckoned. I glanced around to see that many people, including Cato and Glimmer have gathered around the station, awaiting my answer. Cato was smirking, his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes sent me this message: Do it. I dare you.

I smirked back and turn to face the instructor, "Okay sure." I knew I was going to beat the boy's score because I've done this thing a ton of times at amusement parks. I've always gotten under 20 seconds.

"Good luck Kat," Xavier said and smiled. Cato glared at Xavier.

"Thanks," I whispered and stepped onto the platform. "I'm ready," I confidently said.

"Okay, your time to beat is 26 seconds. Ready. Set. GO!" the instructor yelled. I sprinted towards the net, climbed up it, making sure I was gripping onto the rope, and keeping my balance. I quickly reached the top, touched in the ceiling and scurried my way back down.

"Oh my god. Your time is 18 seconds! You broke the record! That was amazing. What's your name sweetie?" the instructor asked.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I proudly stated, looking out into the people who were crowded around the net station. Some people stared in awe while others glared in jealously and disgust.

"I knew you could do it! You're like part squirrel or something," Xavier exclaimed. I ran up to him and gave him a big high-five. "Nice work. That's the girl I know. Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire!" he exclaimed, holding up my hand. Many people cheered while Cato glared at Xavier in jealously and Glimmer pouted.

"I bet I can beat her," Glimmer stated, a few snickers were heard.

"Let's see what you got miss," the instructor said. Glimmer confidently walked up to the platform. Her hips purposely swaying as she walked; show-off. "Your time to beat is 18 seconds. Ready. Set. Go!"

Glimmer ran to the net and climbed up. She was actually doing pretty well until she got to the middle. The net started to sway back and forth. Glimmer also slipped, but regained her balance, touched the ceiling, and then climbed down. As she reached the middle, she began to struggle. Glimmer lost her footing and she screamed. The net flipped over and Glimmer fell down.

"Ow!" she yelped as she hit the mattress. Glimmer stormed over to me and whispered angrily to me. "Listen here Catpiss, what you did there was just luck. Don't worry; I'll beat you next time. Bye!" She smiled a bit too sweetly. Then she sauntered her way over to Cato, pouting to him. He looked annoyed. That's his problem. I smiled.

Mrs. Atala dismissed us to change. As I was walking up the ramp, Xavier appeared behind me and said:

"That was great Katniss, can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Same, ready for science?" I replied.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

* * *

**Yay, over 13k views! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Yes, I read them all (: I'd like to thank smile-it-looks-good-on-you143 for reviewing all my chapters! You're awesome and so are my other reviewers C: Keep up the reviews!**

**FYI: Xavier and Katniss agreed to stay best friends not lovers. Both of them still have some feelings for each other, but they're not gonna admit it. Don't worry, this story is a Catoniss story. I just want to take things slowly. I don't want to rush things. So this story is gradual Catoniss (:**

**~catoniss4ever**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I would have written more, but I have tons of projects and homework to do. Plus, I have to get ready for testing. So please enjoy this chapter (: It would have been longer. Blame school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the character, Xavier. I made him up. Everything besides that belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 16:

_"Same, ready for science?" I replied._

_"Yeah, let's go," he said._

XXX

During Science, Xavier was assigned to work with Cato and I on the project. Cato scowled and I grinned at the teacher's announcement. Xavier and I spent the whole class period passing notes to each other and throwing small pieces of paper at people. When Science was over, Cato stormed out of the classroom, obviously angry. Normally, he would walk with me to Home Ec, just to annoy me.

Home Ec was okay. We learned how to sew. The best part was telling jokes to Xavier. The rest was pretty boring. When we finished making our pillow cases, Xavier gave his to me.

The rest of the day was a drag. Xavier met all my friends. He's now good buds with Gale, Peeta, and Thresh. I was at my locker and as usual, Cato dropped by for a visit.

"Hi!" Cato said enthusiastically, which we weird. This Cato is not the Cato I know.

"Uh, hi?" I said, uncertain what he was going to do.

"How was your day?" he asked with a grin on his face, not the normal smirk.

"Um, fine. How was yours?"

"Great!" he flashed his white, straight teeth. My phone vibrated. "Who's that?" he asked as I glanced at my phone. Xavier texted me. It said (italics-Xavier and bold-Katniss):

_Hey Kat. You still up for today? If you wanna hang out after school, meet me near my car NOW._

**Okay. Wait a sec.**

_Don't keep me waiting for too long._

"You okay?" Cato asked. He sounded concerned.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What?"

"I said, 'Why are you being nice to me?' You're not like this," I spoke slowly.

"What are you talking about? This is how I normally act!" he said.

"You know what. Whatever. I have some more important things to do," I stated.

"Like what?" he asked with a creepy smile on his face.

"I'm going to hang out with Xavier," I told him.

His face turned sour. "Oh. Well then, I hope you have a good time," he spat with venom in his voice. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I have a date with Cashmere in thirty minutes. I gotta go now. Bye, have fun with your boyfriend." He walked out of the building probably going to his car. I walked over to Xavier's car. He was leaning on the hood, swinging the keys impatiently.

"About time," he teased.

"Sorry, someone was bothering me," I apologized.

"It's cool," he replied. "Get in the car. Let's go." I got in the front seat and Xavier drove off.

I looked outside when we stopped. Xavier brought me to the mall.

"Why did you bring us to the mall?" I asked.

"For ice cream, duh," he said.

"Oh yay!" I tried to sound cheerful. We stopped in front of the ice cream shop.

"Hey what's wrong? You don't sound too happy," Xavier said.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I wasn't fine. Ice cream just brings back haunting memories of Cato.

"Come one Katniss. I know when you're lying." His face was serious.

"Ice cream just brings back bad memories that I want to forget. Can we stop talking about this now, please?" I sighed.

"Okay, we don't have to go if you don't want to." I was about to say that we should go but a blond couple waking into the shop caught my attention. I changed my answer:

"Nah, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. Let's go!" I exclaimed while grabbing Xavier's hand, and dragging him over. He laughed.

"You want your usually right?" he asked when we were about to order.

"Yup," I replied, glancing around the small shop to find the people that I was looking for. They were in the corner, grinning happily. I sneered in disgust. "I'm going to find us a table. When you get our food, meet me where I'm sitting."

"Okay." I chose to sit in the table across from the couple. When I sat down, they didn't notice me. They were too focused on their conversation. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but I just had to listen to what they were saying since they were whispering furiously.

"Jeez Cashmere, calm down," Cato whispered.

"No, I can't calm down when you're still in love with another girl!" Cashmere's face redden in anger.

"You got it all wrong. I don't like her," Cato argued back.

"Then how come when you were sleeping in class, I could hear you whisper her name over and over again with a huge smile on your face!"

"It was a dream, okay. I DON'T LIKE HER!" he slammed his fists on the table, scaring Cashmere. A few seconds later, Xavier comes with our ice cream.

"Here you go Kat," he handed my ice cream and then sat down in one of the small, baby blue chairs. At the sound of my nickname, Cato snapped in head in our direction. Cashmere noticed the Cato was starting at me then slapped him on the arm.

"What the hell?! You said that you didn't like her!" Cashmere said, standing up. "I'm leaving, bye Cato." She grabbed her purse, but Cato grabbed her arm.

"No. I already lost one person that I cared about and I'm not going to lose you," Cato stated, still gripping her arm.

"Give me one reason why I should leave right now!" Cashmere snapped. Cato answered by saying:

"I love you." Then he kissed her right in front of Xavier and me. I turned back to Xavier.

"That was a pretty intense conversation," he chuckled and looked at the couple kissing.

"Yeah," I said, picking on my ice cream. We ate in silence until our ice cream was gone. Cato and Cashmere were happily sitting together in there table, talking. "Thanks for the food," I said while standing up.

"Oh that? It was no biggie." He stood up too, leaning on his chair. We walked to his car. I glanced behind us and Cato and Cashmere were also walking to their car. I sighed; I kind of miss the old times with Cato. Cato noticed me staring and smirked at me. I got into Xavier's car and he drove me home.

**Time skipping to the next morning**

I rolled out of bed when my alarm went off. I got ready and went to Finnick's house. My car was being repaired at the car shop. I'd probably get it back in a week. I rang the doorbell and Finnick answered.

"Hey Kitty-Kat!" Finnick enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Finnick," I tried to breathe. He noticed my lack of air and immediately let go.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," I replied. A boy came up behind Finnick.

"Finnick, you ready to go to school?" The boy was none other than Cato Evans. Great. *note the sarcasm*

"Yeah, Katniss and I are both ready. Aren't you Kat?" Finnick's sea green eyes glanced at me.

"Actually," I began, "I can walk." I didn't want to sit in the car with Cato.

"Why?" Finnick pouted. "The car ride isn't going to be as fun without you there!"

"I feel like I'm intruding your bromance with Cato. I'm fine with just walking to school or I can just ask Xavier to pick me up," I smiled. At the sound of Xavier's name, Cato tensed.

"No, you're not intruding. Come on now. We should go unless you wanna be late," Finnick said.

"Fine," I grumbled. Finnick opened up the door for me and I slide in the front seat. Then Finnick sat in the driver's seat, which left Cato sitting in the back. The car ride was pretty awkward. Finnick tried to start up some conversations but it didn't work. I just sat there with my arms crossed, gazing out the window.

"So, Katniss. Your boyfriend Xavier seems nice and co-" Finnick started but I cut him off.

"He's not my boyfriend," I snapped quickly.

"Well then. Someone's a little moody today don't you think Cato?" Finnick asked. Cato glanced up from his phone.

"It's probably her time of the month," he chuckle. Finnick bursted out laughing.

"AHAHAHA NICE ONE CATO!" he laughed.

"Will you boys shut up! Gosh, I can't understand guys sometimes," I glared at both of them.

"I think the same thing for girls," Cato shot back.

"Same," Finnick agreed.

"Oh boys, what about your girlfriends? What would they think about you when they hear-about-this." Both of their faces pale. I smirked at their reactions. "That's what I thought."

When we arrived at school, I thanked Finnick for the ride and went off to find Xavier. I finally found him surrounded by the Careers.

"You should join us Xavier. You're hot and popular with the girls. You'll definitely become even more popular if you became a Career! What do you say?" Glimmer purred seductively. The rest of the Careers agreed.

"I'll think about it," Xavier replied.

"Okay! Hope you join us. There will be a seat waiting for you at lunch!" Glimmer yelled as Xavier walked towards me.

"Hey," he said.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO JOIN THE CAREERS," I yelled.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Katniss. I won't join them, I promise," he assured.

"Okay good," I breathed a sigh of relief.

Most of the periods dragged on until lunch. At lunch, Xavier wasn't in his normal seat.

"Where's Xavier?" I asked Gale. He had become my best friend since school started. We hunt for fun on Sundays.

"I don't know Catnip," he said, using my nickname he gave me. I sighed and sat down in my seat. Then I saw it. Xavier was sitting at the Career's table. His arm wrapped around Glimmer's shoulder. He seemed happy. The Careers were laughing, including Xavier. The one word I could think of was: betrayal. Xavier betrayed me. He promised me that he wouldn't join the Careers. That bitch. I stabbed my salad viciously, stilling glaring at the Careers table. When I was done with my food, I went over to the Career's table to show Xavier a piece of my mind.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled at Xavier. "YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T JOIN THEM. I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN. **(A/N: lol see what I did there?)** I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" Xavier didn't flinch or look guilty. He just smirked like what Cato did when he cheated on me. I began to break down. Then, Gale came over and dragged me away. As I was being dragged, Glimmer called out to me:

"Awe. It looks like Catpiss just lost another person she cared about. I wonder if she'll lose anymore?" she grinned evilly.

* * *

**Oooo. What's gonna happen next? Well, you're going to have to wait and see. I already got something planned for the next chapter (: FYI: This story is probably going to have about 30-40 chapters. It will probably end around the 40****th**** chapter. After I finish this story, I'm might write a new one. I'm not sure yet. So yeah. Until next time! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**~catoniss4ever**

**.**

**I have decided that I'm going to reply to every one of my reviews at the end of each chapter. So if you wanna skip this, you may proceed.**

**LoveandHate123- It's totally cool! People make mistakes (:**

**ThapolloandPercabeth4ever- ikr haha. Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Frustratedpopcorn- (: I like you smiley face haha**

**Firework7- Thanks for your review! I appreciate it (:**

**Safeandsound12- lol I think I have a crush on him too. He's like a mixture of Cato, Peeta, and Finnick. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Taylor. - I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! Thank you for your review.**

**1Dlol- Thanks! Your idea is awesome also (: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

**Marisa Mellark- Yay! You liked my chapter lol. Thanks for reviewing (:**

**MaidenAlice- Your review is so sweet (: Thank you so much!**

**Kato45- I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for your review**

**Esther xP- That's a good guess (: You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**InLoveWithHG- Too bad they can't be a pairing. But they would be cute together. I'm still Team Catoniss (: We should come up with a name for Xavier x Katniss though lol. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

**Hey! You just found some sneak peeks to the next chapter (:**

* * *

#1: "She forced me to do it. If I didn't, she said that something bad would have to someone that I cared about,"

#2: "What are you talking about that there was another person in the car that ran you over?!"

#3: "You're going to suffer watching all of your loved ones taken away from you. Two has been gone already. Who's next?"


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was stuck in a major writer's block and I was really busy for this past month. School's almost over so I'll see if I can update more frequently. I got so many reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad that many of you loved it. Please enjoy this chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the character, Xavier. I made him up. Everything besides that belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 17:

_"YOU BITCH!" I yelled at Xavier. "YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T JOIN THEM. I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" Xavier didn't flinch or look guilty. He just smirked like what Cato did when he cheated on me. I began to break down. Then, Gale came over and dragged me away. As I was being dragged, Glimmer called out to me:_

_"Awe. It looks like Catpiss just lost another person she cared about. I wonder if she'll lose anymore?" she grinned evilly._

XXX

Glimmer is a complete bitch. First, she stole Cato away from me and now she takes Xavier. After Gale dragged me away, I immediately ran to the bathroom. I made sure the bathroom was empty, went into a stall, sat on the toilet seat, and cried my eyes out. All of my emotions came raining down like a waterfall. Once there were no more tears left to shed, I fixed my face and walked out feeling more confident. If Glimmer wants to play this game this I will too. I made up a plan that would make Glimmer really mad and Cato and Xavier jealous. I knew Glimmer has a huge crush on Marvel, but rumor has it **(A/N: hahaha! I did it again lol) **that he likes someone. A bunch of people says that he likes me. Let's hope it's true.

I walked back into the cafeteria and sat next to Marvel, ignoring the stares from the other people. I slung my arm around his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey," I winked. Marvel looked taken aback, but he went along with it anyways.

"Hey darling, come to see me?" Marvel purred. I was disgusted, but I flashed him a smile to keep up the act.

I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "What do you think?" Then I pulled away and grinned.

"Well…uh. Yes. Who wouldn't want to see me? I'm marvelous," he bragged, wiggling his eyebrows. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You're so funny, Marvel!" I giggle in a girly voice, which was so unlike me. He smiled. Cato and Xavier were shooting daggers at Marvel and Glimmer glared at me.

"Katniss, we need to talk," Xavier gritted his teeth.

"Why, hm? I'd rather spend my time with Marvel," I smirked.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Cato yelled from his seat.

"I'd rather spend my time with Marvel." I restated. Xavier growled, stood up, took my arm, and pulled me into the hallway of one of the school's buildings. I was about to turn and leave until Xavier said:

"Wait Katniss. Let me explain." Xavier pleaded.

"No, why should I trust you?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because someone made me join the Careers."

"Who?"

"Glimmer."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your best friend!" he exclaimed.

"Oh so you're going to pull the best friend card on me. Sorry, those things don't work on me," I said, turning around to leave but Xavier caught my wrist. "Let go!" I screamed.

"No," Xavier said. His grip tightened, my wrist slowly began to hurt.

"You're hurting me," I whimpered. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. I had no choice but to do something to make him let go. So I bit his arm. He howled in pain and fell to the ground. I took that moment to run back to the cafeteria as fast as my legs could carry me.

**Third Person POV at Cato's house**

"Hey man," Finnick greeted Cato when the door of Cato's house opened.

"Hey," Cato grumbled, his hair was slightly ruffled as if he just woke up from sleeping. His face was sour and there was a faint sign of bags under his now dull, blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked. Cato didn't seem like him today.

"Nothing," Cato replied. His head turned back, looking at something. Finnick curiously tried to look at what Cato was looking at but Cato's tall figure blocked his view. Finnick was tall but not as tall compared to Cato.

"Come on, I've been your best friend for years. I know when something's wrong with you," Finnick said in attempt to get Cato to tell him what was on his mind.

"Fine! I had another episode," Cato snapped obviously annoyed.

"What was it about this time?"

Cato sighed and hesitated for a moment then spoke. "Same old thing. You know."

"But the last time when you had the episode about the-um- unfortunate event, you didn't seem affected by it. What happened in this one that made it so special?" Cato instantly tensed. Finnick had caught him. There was no turning back or lying now.

"There was another person there at the incident," Cato confessed, wincing when he said 'incident.'

"What are you trying to say?" Finnick asked in confusion.

"There was another person in the car that ran me over God damn it!" Cato fumed. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Finnick could be so clueless sometimes.

"What are you talking about?! Are you sure that there was another person in the car that ran you over?!" Finnick exclaimed in surprise. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to alter what Finnick said because what I wrote in the sneak peeks, that was posted in the last chapter, didn't really make sense)**

"I'm positive," Cato stated, maintaining the urge not to explode into Finnick's face again.

"Tell me was the second person in your episode looked like," Finnick beckoned him to say something.

"Um, it was kind of blurry. All I could see was the color of their hair, it was too dark to see their face, but the second person was a girl, that's for sure." Cato stated.

"Then what was the color of her hair?" Finnick asked.

"Black or dark brown, I couldn't tell, but-"Cato was cut off when Finnick's phone rang.

"Sorry man, my mom just texted me to get my butt home immediately, we'll talk about this later," Finnick stood up and stretched. Both of them walked downstairs to the front door of Cato's house. They stopped at the door.

"See you tomorrow," Cato bid Finnick goodbye. Finnick walked out the door and went into his car then drove off.

**Time skipping to tomorrow! And we're going back to Katniss's POV**

The school day was a pain. I didn't really talk to anyone. If someone asked me something, I'd replied in one word answers. When the school bell rang, I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I can get out of this hell hole. I immediately walked over to my locker then shoved my school stuff in there. I felt a person next to me.

"Go away Cato, I don't want to talk to you, I'm sick and tired of this crap." When I shut the door to my locker, I wasn't staring into Cato's icy, blue eyes. I was looking into Glimmer's clear, blue ones. "What do you want Glimmer," I growled.

"I haven't even said anything and you're hating on me," Glimmer laughed.

"Will you stop bothering me?" I asked in a sour tone.

"Yes but let me get something straight," she slammed me against my locker with so much force that I didn't think she could manage, "Marvel is mine. Got that?" Glimmer scowled, her eyes slowly turning into slits.

"He's all yours, it's not like I've ever wanted him anyways," I shot back, glaring at her.

"Oh, are you sure? It seemed like you were really into Marvel yesterday at lunch. I'd hope that I wouldn't have to take him away from you," Glimmer said with doubt in her voice.

"Please like you have anyone else to take away from me," I said.

"What about your sister? Rose? Pram? Prime? Oh that's right, Prim," My face turned my pale. No not Prim. Glimmer took another step towards me until she was in my face. Then she whispered in a threatening voice, "You're going to suffer watching all of your loved ones taken away from you. Two has been gone already. Who's next?" She grinned evilly. After a few seconds, her evil grin turned into a fake smile. "Have a nice day!" she said a bit too sweetly. Then backed up and skipped down the hallway. Before she left the building, she stopped for a second and turned around. Her pink, glossy lips mouthed three words: Game on, bitch. Glimmer smirked and walked out of the building.

**Time skipping (again) to later that night, we're still in Katniss's POV**

I was laying down on my bed with my back against the soft sheets. I closed my eyes to rest in peace. Everything was placid until I hear a tapping noise on my window. What the heck? I decided to investigate so I approached the window and opened the blinds. A rock flew up and hit the window again. I looked down to see Xavier. Xavier saw me glance at him and smiled. Then he reached for a piece of paper. It was a bit mangled, but I was still able to see the writing on it. In Xavier's chicken stratch, it said: Please come down.

I shook my head and closed the blinds. A few second later, my iPhone rang. The message was from Xavier. (Xaiver= italics and Katniss= bold)

_Please come down. I want to talk to you. If you come down, I promise that I won't bother you again._

**Fine but you have 3 minutes to explain then I'm going back to sleep.**

I walked down the stairs carefully to avoid waking up Uncle Haymitch or Prim. Once I reached the front door, I opened it and the cold night breeze hit my face. I shivered. I walked over to Xavier and whispered:

"This better be good because I didn't come outside to freeze my ass off." I glared at him, rubbing my arms with my hands. "You have 3 minutes so explain so make it a quick one," I whipped out my phone and set the timer to three minutes.

"Glimmer sent a text threatening me to join the Careers," he began, "she forced me to do it. If I didn't, she said that something bad would have to someone that I cared about," he said with worry written on his face. I laughed.

"Her? Hurt me?" I laughed even more. "That's not going to happen."

"It might. Don't underestimate someone," Xavier warned.

"I bet you that she can't even throw a punch!"

"Do you believe me that Glimmer threatened me?" he bluntly asked, getting straight to the point.

"I might until you show me the text," I said. He opened up his phone and handed it to me. The text message said:

_Hey Xavier (;_

_Remember today when we were talking about you joining the Careers? Well you better or else someone you care deeply about is going to be hurt. Maybe I should start with that brunette with her hair in a dumbass braid. I mean who wears braids? That was so last year. I might like seem like the person who isn't strong or cannot beat someone up, but don't underestimate the power of my car. I wouldn't want to see Catpiss in the hospital if I were you. Just think about your answer. Oh and if you join, you have to act like one of us. When Catpiss comes, don't look guilty or else the girl in the braid gets it. Kisses!_

_Xoxo Glimmer_

I still didn't believe Glimmer, but it seemed like something she would do. "How do I know that this was Glimmer or not? You could have just texted that message to yourself using someone else's phone to make it look like Glimmer force you to join," I stated.

"Katniss, out of the 3 years I've known you, why would I do this? We've been best friends forever. We've always trusted each other. We promised not to tell lies. You know that I'm not a person who breaks their promises." Xavier explained. His face was full of hurt.

"What about the promise yesterday? You promised me that you wouldn't join the Careers! How should I trust you after that?" I raised my voice a little bit.

"Did I break any of my promises before that?" he asked. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "No." He continued, "I was afraid she was going to hurt you. I don't want to lose you Katniss. I joined because I didn't want to take the risk of seeing you get hurt because of me," he said with concern in his eyes. That was when I realized he was telling the truth. Guilt washed over me.

"I'm so sorry that I called you a bitch earlier. If I'd known, I would ha-"

"I know. It's okay," he smiled genuinely.

"Best friends again?" I stuck out my hand. He gave me a firm hand shake.

"I've always been you're best friend. I always have and I always will. Forever and always." What he said almost brought tears to my eyes. I think Xavier sensed that I pulled me into his embrace. "It's okay, I'm okay if you cry," he comforted me in a soothing voice, stroking my hair as I buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

"I'm truly sorry. I don't know why you forgave me when I doubted you," I sobbed, trying to contain my tears. After about a minute, Xavier and I broke apart and I wiped away my tears.

"We need a plan. I will continue to stay with the Careers and both of us have to act cold to each other if we want to stop Glimmer and her evil schemes. When the time comes, we'll find a way to put her down. You in?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice

"I'm in." I cracked a smile. It's game time Glimmer.

* * *

**Things are going to get good. Sorry that there was no Catoniss interact L There will be some in the next couple of chapters. I'm still not sure. I need a beta to improve my writing and make my story better. So if you're interested, please PM me! Hope the next chapter will be post in about 1 or 2 week from now. I'll try to update faster. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Maybe you can give me a review with some ideas for the chapter or PM me them if you are an FF user (:**

**~catoniss4ever**

**.**

**Now I'm going to reply to my reviewers (: You may skip this part if you don't want to read them.**

**atheniandemigodonfire- You were right! Glimmer threatened him to join the Careers. Thanks for your review!**

**JennaArmstrong87- I agree lol (: Thanks for reviewing!**

**divergentmockingjay46- Thanks! And yes, I love her songs. I appreciate your review (:**

**Firework7- lol same xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**InLoveWithHG- No problem for the shoutout (: I'm sorry that this update was slower. I'll see if I can write another story and make them a pairing. Thanks for your review!**

**toritwilight504- I can see that you hate a lot of people in this story right now (; lol thanks for your review! I don't like Cashmere either.**

**frustratedpopcorn- I definitely agree about the Cato and Cashmere thing and Xavier part. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Marisa Mellark- I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: Thanks fro your review!**

**LoveandHate123- Woah, that was a really long review lol. I'm so glad that I inspired you to make a story (: I love you already! And I'll definitely read your story! Thanks for reviewing it means so much to me (:**

**the only daughter of Pluto- Thank you! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter (: Thanks for reviewing!**

**hungergameshgfan- Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter sooner than this one. Thanks for your review!**

**Cee (Guest)- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you loved the last chapter (:**

**safeandsound12- ahahaha xD Your review anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**Jacqueline Rasky- I'm so glad that you love my story! I hope this explanation clears things up a little bit: Xavier and Katniss were never dating. They are just best friends. Xavier has some feelings for Katniss, but Katniss doesn't have feelings for him. She thinks of Xavier as more of a brother than a lover. Thanks for your review!**

**Flordiagirl13- Maybe, you have to wait and see! Thanks for your review (:**

**charliesunshine- Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Sundragons9- I totally agree with you. Katniss should have pulled Xavier somewhere private to talk, but Katniss is stubborn and hot-headed so we can't blame her. Thanks for your review! (:**

**Kato45- lol you and toritwilight504 are like twins xD You guys hate a lot of people at this moment, but if I were you, I would hate a lot of people in this story too. And same, I loved Finnick and Annie (: Thanks for your review!**

**selinahebe27- same, Glimmer's making her life hard L It would be so much better if Glimmer was dead. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Esther The Victor- I feel bad for Katniss also L Thanks for your review! I'm sorry for the late update.**

**taylor. - I agree. Poor Katniss L Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Brike99- To be honest, I don't know yet, but I want to that things slow and make the events that happen in my story realistic. Hopefully, they'll get together soon. Thanks for your review!**

**swishyla- lol you know it did (; thanks for reviewing!**

**GottaLuv- Same, I've been trying to add some Catoniss moments in my chapters but when I do, it just seems a bit off and awkward. Thanks for your review!**

**WithMyDarkSide- Thanks for your review! Sorry I updated late.**

**T-Rellz and Quizo- Thank you so much! I bet Xavier's betrayal threw some people off. Thank you again for your amazing review (:**

**Esther xP- I agree lol (: Thanks for reviewing!**

**secretivemuch- Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it (:**

**Guest- lol yes I am (;**

**Guest- aw, thank you! And I hope Glimmer dies, I don't like her very much. I'm so sorry for the late update L**

**yahde4- That's a great idea! It definitely sounds like something Glimmer would do. I'll see if I can include it into my story (:**

**daddys number 1 girl- Thank you so much!**

**Mari Anne- It means so much to me that you wrote two reviews to me in one chapter, thank you for that and your reviews (:**

**shay shay- I feel so special (: Thank you so much for your awesome review! It brought a smile to my face (:**

* * *

**Phew, I'm finally done. From now on, I'm going to PM my response to reviewers who have FF accounts and reply to reviewers that are guests on here, that way you don't have to go through this mumbo-jumbo at the end of my chapters lol (: Sorry, there are no sneak peeks for the next chapter :/**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay! I updated faster this time (just for you guys) lol. School's almost over omg. Just for you guys to know, I'm pretty young. I'm not an adult yet, I'll tell you that. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. If you are an FF user and I didn't respond to your review in PM, you may yell at me or do something. I'll be responding to the guest reviewers at the end of every chapter (: Okay, I'm going to stop talking now but I need to say the disclaimer first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Xavier - yeah that's right, I own him (; - the rest belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Warning: There is swearing in this chapter (near the end). We need to clean Cato's mouth with a bar of soap lol xD**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 18:

_"We need a plan. I will continue to stay with the Careers and both of us have to act cold to each other if we want to stop Glimmer and her evil schemes. When the time comes, we'll find a way to put her down. You in?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice_

_"I'm in." I cracked a smile. It's game time Glimmer._

XXX

The next morning, I hopped out of bed and went through my normal routine: wake up, get ready for school, eat breakfast, and then walk to Finnick's house. My car was still at the car shop being fixed. Hopefully, I will get my baby back soon then I wouldn't have to be snuck in the car with Finnick and Cato every morning. Don't get me wrong. I love Finnick but not Cato. I walked up the steps into Finnick's massive home and before I could ring the door bell, Finnick already opened up the door.

"Kitty Kat!" he exclaimed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello to you too Finnick," I said. I pulled myself out of his arms when a cough interrupted us.

"Oops. Sorry, was I intruding?" Cato asked. His hair was spiked up; his eyes were bluer than ever. What made them stand out what his shirt. It matched the color of his eyes.

"No, I was just hugging a really hot girl before you interrupted us. You weren't intruding at all," Finnick said sarcastically, "And oh by the way, I loved your outfit Kat." Finnick smirked and I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm. He jumped up as my hand came in contact with his tanned arm. "Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for? Don't girls usually love compliments?" he complained.

"That was for being a perv and this one," I slapped him again, "is for hitting on me when you have a girlfriend." He rubbed his now red arm.

"I'm sowrey Kitty," Finnick apologized in a little kid's voice. He can be such a baby sometimes. Another cough came out. Both of us turned around to see who it was. Standing behind us was Cato. Oh yeah. I forgot that he was here. Oops.

"Can we get going because I don't want to be late for school you know?" Cato said in an annoyed voice. He grabbed Finnick's car keys and unlocking the car door. I went up close to Finnick's ear and whispered:

"Someone's grouchy today."

"I think something crawled up his ass and died." Finnick whispered back. Both of us giggled.

"What's so funny?" Cato asked seriously.

"Nothing," we both said.

"Come on. I'll drive you little kids to school. Get in the car," Cato commanded.

"Okay daddy," Finnick said, trying really hard not to laugh. I smiled. All of us got into the car and Cato drove us to school. When we got to school, Cato tossed Finnick his keys back and we all headed our separate ways.

School was boring as always. I was so glad when school ended, but disappointed when Cato decided that he would make his daily trip to my locker afterschool.

"Hello Kitty Kat," Cato purred.

"Don't call me that," I snapped, closing my locker.

"Why do you let Finnick call you that then? If he can do it then why can't I do it?" he asked while a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Because Finnick's different," I stated.

"How so?" he advanced towards me. Not this again. I shuffled over to my right.

"He's special," I said, not wanting to say anything more.

"What can he do that I can't?" Cato challenged. I didn't answer the question.

"Why do you want to know?" I shot back.

"Because," Cato took another step towards me, this time putting his arms on the lockers right beside me, to block my chancing of escaping. His face started inching closer to mine. I glanced around in panic trying to look for someone. "You'll soften up to me. One day, I will be able to talk to you and you will become putty in my hands; a total lovesick girl."

"That's never going to happen,"

"We'll just have to wait and see. You'll come around eventually." His hot breathe tickled my ear. I scoffed. "I think we should do some more research for our project. I'll call up Xavier." Cato whipped out his phone and dialed Xavier's number. Then he pressed his phone close to his ear. After a few seconds Cato said:

"Hello?" Xavier said something through the phone that I couldn't hear and Cato stifled a laugh. "Alright man. Hey Katniss and I are at school right now, wanna come with us to the library to do some more research on our dumb project?" I hear a muffled noise. "Okay, okay. Meet us there in 10, got it? Alright see ya," Cato pressed the end button and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Come on, we need to leave now if you want to get to the library on time," Cato beckoned. Normally, I would object, but I wasn't in the mood to argue today.

"Okay," I agreed. Since my car was still being repaired, I got into Cato's car.

We parked right in front of the same old, shabby library. I glanced around and immediately saw Xavier's shiny, navy blue pickup truck. When we walked in, Xavier waved for us to come over.

"Hey Cato," Xavier greeted completely ignoring me. I was mad for a second, but then I remember our plan. Xavier looked at me. "Oh hey Katniss, I didn't see you there," he spat.

"Xavier," I grimly said.

"Okay then. We finished most of the research but we need a bit more. Katniss, show him the notes," Cato commanded. I obeyed and took out the notes we took then handed them to Xavier. Xavier scanned them quickly and said:

"Okay, I already got some book we can use," Xavier showed us the books he found. All of the books were colorful and bright.

"What information do you need Cato?" I asked him.

"Um- just interesting facts," Cato replied. I nodded and we each took a book to read.

We stayed at the library for hours, finishing up our project. We finally got it done at around 6PM. When we finished, Cato and I got into his car and Xavier got into his then we all drove home. Cato drove me back to my house. During the car ride home, we made some small talk. I replied in short answers because I didn't want to talk to him. Despite the small talk, one point of our conversation got pretty intense.

"Cato?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you figure out who ran you over?"

"No."

"So you don't have a clue at all? Did you see what the driver looked like?"

"No."

"Do you remember anything that happened before the car accident?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?" I asked, trying to contain my composure. I tried my best not to cry or blow up in his face. Wow. He still doesn't remember that we used to date. Even after everything we've been through, the hints that I've given him, he still doesn't remember. The person must have run him over hard.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY?! STOP TRYING TO GET INTO MY PAST. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND MY PAST!" he yelled, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed on the road. He sharply jerked the car around the turn. I couldn't hold my anger back anymore.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I WAS IN YOUR PAST. I WAS THERE WITH YOU BEFORE YOU WERE IN THAT ACCIDENT. I KNOW TONS OF THINGS ABOUT YOU. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER NAMED COLE AND TWO YOUNGER SISTERS NAMED COURTNEY AND BRIANNA. I KNOW THAT YOUR MOM DIED OF CANCER WHEN YOU WERE 3. I KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER IS AN ACHOLIC. I KNOW THAT-" I was about to continue until Cato cut me off. He abruptly stopped the car.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS STUFF?! DID FINNICK TELL YOU?"

"No"

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" he spat. Some of his spit flew into my face. I looked up into his eyes. They were very dark blue. His eyes were like a weapon, the piercing look in them could have caused some serious destruction. I just stared at his red face for a moment not saying anything. "GOD DAMNIT! ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION KATNISS! I NEED AN ANSWER. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?" His hands slammed against the steering wheel causing the car to honk as if it yelped in pain. There was a battle going on through my head. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, then spoke.

"We used to be in a relationship before your car accident."

* * *

**Oooo, Katniss just confessed. What do you think Cato's reactions going to be? Review your answers or PM them to me (: Remember, reviews give me motivation to write faster because they show me that people actually care about my story and want to read more of it. It would be a waste of time and effort if I made a story and nobody liked it -.- As always, I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can (: Bye! Review please; I might update the next chapter if I get 10 reviews! And if the FF users review, I'll send them a sneak peek of the next chapter (: This is going to happen to every one of my chapter from now on. The review doesn't have to be long and wordy, just a few simple words is fine. **

**The next update might take a bit longer because there is something wrong with my wrist right now. I'm probably going to wait a couple more days and if the pain continues, my parents are going to bring me to the doctors that get my wrist checked out. Don't worry, it's only a minor thing; nothing big at all.**

**~catoniss4ever**

**.**

**Guest- lol xD thanks for reviewing!**

**Hahalol- ikr! Thanks for your review!**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: 300 reviews! Thank you guys so much! This is so surreal; I've never thought that people would actually like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and the OC. I also took part of a quote from Bel Claveria Carig Martinez (:**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 19:

_"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" he spat. Some of his spit flew into my face. I looked up into his eyes. They were very dark blue. His eyes were like a weapon, the piercing look in them could have caused some serious destruction. I just stared at his red face for a moment not saying anything. "GOD DAMNIT! ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION KATNISS! I NEED AN ANSWER. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?" His hands slammed against the steering wheel causing the car to honk as if it yelped in pain. There was a battle going on through my head. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, then spoke._

_"We used to be in a relationship before your car accident."_

XXX

I breathed a sigh of relief. I finally let it out. I opened up my eyes to look at Cato's reaction. He looked stunned. For a few minutes he didn't move twitch. It was almost as if he just died. His eyes stared dreamily to whatever was in front of him. I was frustrated so I waved my hands in front of his face. His focus snapped back to me.

"Huh? What do you want?" he sneered.

"Did you even hear what I said?" I asked a tad bit annoyed.

"Yes," he simply replied, showing no emotion at all. He was like a solid brick. "And why should I care?" he asked. I slapped him straight across the face as those words slipped out of his mouth.

"How dare you!" I growled. "Don't you remember how you left me?"

"No. As I said before, I don't remember all lot of things that happened before the car accident."

"That was after the car accident you idiot! I thought I already told you this!" I shouted.

"Whatever, that was like what…years ago? Why do you care now? You should've moved on. Apparently I did." Cato said with a careless voice. Rage washed through me. I slapped him again, but with more force this time. An angry, red handprint was left on his right cheek.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE MOVED ON A LONG TIME AGO. I DON'T KNOW WHY I CARE ANYMORE. I'M THROUGH! I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE LIFE," I yelled while opening up the car door then slamming it shut. I quickly ran away from Cato's car to the direction of my house. Luckily, it was still bright outside. While I was running, I hear a car door open and yells of my name to come back but I ignored them and continued running.

When I came home, I went upstairs into my room and shut the door. Then I sat on my bed and just cried. I buried my face further into my pillow as I sobbed. Then a knocking on my door rang throughout the room.

"Katniss?" Prim began in a sweet voice, "Are you okay?"

"No," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Okay," I dragged myself up and unlocked the door then plopped back down on my bed. Prim sat on the edge of my bed, trying to comfort me.

"Shhhhh, it's alright Katniss," Prim's soothing voice said. I cried even more into the pillow when she said that. She placed her dainty, little hands on my face, then lifting my face up so I would face her. "Tell me what wrong Katniss. Tell me everything."

"Cato…" that was all I could get out between my sniffs.

"What about Cato?" Prim asked, making me sitting on the bed instead of laying down on it.

"He-he…" I managed to get out.

"Katniss, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, then why don't you look through your old stuff. It always helped you when you were sad," Prim suggested. She's matured so much. I just nodded and looked down at my hands. "Alright, I have to finish my homework now. I hope you feel better. I like it when my older sister is sad," she said then hugged me. Prim stood up, part of her blouse was sticking out of her skirt. I laughed a little bit.

"Tu-ck in your tail Lit-tle Duck," I said, trying to contain my sniffs. Prim stopped and looked down at the back of her blouse then blushed. She tucked in the blouse and walked out of the door. Before she left, she said:

"Remember, look at your old stuff. It will make you feel better. That's what Dad always told me before-" she stopped, "Nevermind. See you at dinner."

After she was out the door, I shut the door again and went through my closet. A bright, pink box on the shelf in my closet caught my eye. Standing up on my tippy-toes, I reached up and took it down. I glanced at the box. It was labeled 'Old Memories' in neat cursive handwriting. The box was decorated with flowers, butterflies, trees, and nature stuff.

I sat down on my bed and opened up the box. Inside were a bunch of old pictures, letters, and miscellaneous objects. I gingerly looked through all the stuff in there. I found a pin with a mockingjay holding an arrow. I smiled at the memory. My father had given it to me when I was around ten.

_"Come here my little fireball," my dad said. I skipped through the vast meadow over to him._

_"Yes daddy?" I_

_"I have a present for you," he smiled._

_"Really?! I love presents! Show me!" I squealed in excitement and tried to pry his big hands open, but they stayed put. My father lightly chuckled._

_"Oh Katniss," he laughed lightly. "What's the magic word?" he asked._

_"Can I see the present, please?" I begged emphasizing on the work 'please.' My dad opened up his hands to show me what was hidden in there. In the palm of his hands was a pin. It was just any ordinary pin. The pin was special. It was golden with a mockingjay carrying an arrow in its beak. The pin glinted brightly in the sunlight._

_"This pin represents hope. Without hope, our world would be weak. Without hope, our soldiers who defend the country won't have motivation. Without hope, there is no peace. Without hope, we are hopeless and broken. I want you to keep this as a token to remind you to never lose hope. You can't have a rainbow without a little rain. There will be days that are rainy and everything seems horrible, but never lose hope because in the end, there will always be a rainbow. Never give up. Never lose hope. Always have faith, it allows you to cope. Trying times will pass as they always do. Just have patience; your dreams will come true. Know it will pass and strength you will gain. You're a strong, independent little girl, Katniss. Don't let anyone put out your fire," My father explained as he pinned my token onto my blouse. I smiled proudly._

_"Thank you daddy! You're the best daddy that I could have ever asked for," I hugged him and he lifted me up then spun me around as I giggle in happiness._

I almost bursted into tears of that memory. I delicately fastened the pin onto my t-shirt and I felt a bit better. Then I flipped through the pictures. Most of them were of my family and I. There was one where I was smiling at the camera with Prim on my shoulders waving happily. That picture was taken at the outside of the animal shelter where we rescued Lady. I looked at the next picture. It was a picture of Xavier and I when we were twelve. We were on the swings laughing at something. The next picture was of Cato and I. Cato's arm was around my shoulders and we were both smiling at the camera. This picture was taken on Christmas when I was 14. I immediately ripped it up and threw the scraps into the trash.

I flipped to the next picture. It was the one that surprised me the most. The picture was of Glimmer and I at the pool when we were both 14. She and I were tanning in our bikinis and sunglasses. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail while mine was in the usual braid I wore. We used to be best friends until Glimmer started giving me the cold shoulder. She started acting erratic after we came back from spring break.

_"Hey Glimmer!" I exclaimed while giving her a hug. She returned the hug but with less enthusiasm._

_"Hey," Glimmer mumbled. I could tell something was up._

_"What's wrong?" I asked her. She seemed different. Not like herself; she was usually energetic, happy, and funny._

_"Nothing," she replied and walked away from me, but I caught up to her._

_"So, how was your spring break?"_

_"Boring."_

_"But before we left for break you said you were going to Hawaii. You seemed really excited to go."_

_"I did? Oh, I mean. I did." She sounded surprised at first but covered it up at the end. "You know what? I have to get to class now. See you later," she said quickly then briskly walking away from me. I didn't bother following her because it looked like she wanted to be alone._

Glimmer and I would talk occasionally but it wasn't like our old, long conversations that would continue on for hours and hours. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she'd reply in short answers then leave. She did the same thing when I tried to text her but instead of leaving, she wouldn't reply back. It became worse when I started dating Cato. Then, she ignored me completely. Glimmer would decline my calls, ignore my texts, and not talk to me at school. When I asked her what was wrong, she exploded right in front of my face. After that, we went from best friends to enemies.

"DINNER!" my uncle shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"COMING!" I yelled back then ran down the stairs.

After dinner, I went back up to my room to finish my homework. An hour later, the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and opened up the door. I gasped; the person who was standing at my door was the person who I least excepted.

"Mom?" I was to utterly shocked to speak.

"Katniss? Is that you?" she asked. I nodded. She has changed since the last time I saw her. White strands of hair were blended with her bright, blond hair. I could see wrinkles starting to form slightly under her eyes. Her creamy skin was now a bit pale. "Oh my, you have grown so much," she croaked.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was still kind of mad at my mom for shutting down when we need her the most. I was the one who had to fend for the family. My mom took a deep breath then said:

"I'm so sorry that I shut down when your father…passed away. After you and Prim came here, I felt very guilty about what I have done. I wasn't the caring mother you needed. That is why I'm here. I want another chance to take care of you and Prim. That is why I've decided that you guys have to come back to Arizona with me." What she said made me angry. First, she sends us here without a warning. Then three years later, she comes back and says she's sorry then she wants us to come back home with her.

"No," I said.

"Wh-hat?" my mom said in disbelief.

"You heard me. I said no. N-O." I told her.

"Katniss, I have already bought the plane tickets for you and Prim. You guys are coming back home with me whether you like it or not."

"No. I said no."

"Let's make a compromise, okay? Just come back home with me for two weeks and once those two weeks are gone. You have the choice to stay in Arizona with me or go back to California to your uncle. If you argue, you're going to stay with me in Arizona permanently. Deal?"

"Fine, I'll stay will you at Arizona for two weeks, but I'm coming back to California. Got it?"

"Yes dear."

"Don't call me that."

"I will be back here this Saturday to pick you and Prim up. So in the mean time, get your stuff packed. Okay, I'm going back to my hotel now. Bye Katniss. I love you. Tell Prim and your uncle that I said hi."

"Alright. Bye mom." I shut the door and went back upstairs to get ready for bed. Before I drifted off to sleep, I replayed what happened today. I sighed. Today was crazy.

* * *

**Katniss is moving to Arizona for two weeks. How do you think she's going to deal with it? I have a ton of surprises in the future chapters. Oh I love surprises. My story is full of twists and turns so be ready (; Review for a sneak peek of the next chapter! Remember to follow and favorite my story (: Hopefully I'll update the next chapter by next week but it will be hard since I have to study for finals :/ See you in the next chapter!**

**~catoniss4ever**

**.**

**Response to Guest Reviews! If you are an FF user and I didn't respond to your review through PM, I will let you yell at me.**

**Guest- Yay! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing (:**

**Brooke- omg. First of all, I wanna tell you that I love your name because that's my name too! Thank you so much for reviewing (:**

**Emily- He will do something (; Well you already know so yeah lol. Thanks for your review!**

**FFUser123789- I know, you're probably ripping your hair out right now, jk probably not but whatever. I'm not going to tell you if your guess was right or wrong (; That will ruin the fun of secrets lol (: Thanks for reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was too busy doing other stuff so I couldn't write a new chapter. This chapter is kind of shitty. I tried to type it as fast as I could. There wasn't as much Catoniss interact as I wanted, but just suck it up and deal with it. Their relationship is going slow right now. But it will move faster later when we find out who ran Cato over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Never had and never will sadly.**

**Enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 20:

_"I will be back here this Saturday to pick you and Prim up. So in the mean time, get your stuff packed. Okay, I'm going back to my hotel now. Bye Katniss. I love you. Tell Prim and your uncle that I said hi."_

_"Alright. Bye mom." I shut the door and went back upstairs to get ready for bed. Before I drifted off to sleep, I replayed what happened today. I sighed. Today was crazy._

XXX

I woke up still feeling a little pissed from last night's events. First it was Cato and then my mom. But I was kind of happy since it was Friday! I couldn't wait to get home from school and just sleep. Then I remembered. I have to get packed today for my 2 week trip to Arizona. Ugh. I dragged myself out of bed, got ready, ate breakfast, and walked over to Finnick's house.

Finnick greeted my with his usual bone crushing hug. Then both of us got into his car and drove to school. Luckily, Cato didn't tag along with us.

"Hey Finnick, I have something to tell you," I quietly said.

"What is it Kitty-Kat?"

"Um immovingbacktoarizonasdfjdf," I mumbled.

"Huh? Can you stop mumbling Kat? You're not like yourself today."

"I said: I'm moving back to Arizona," I told him slowly while looking in his eyes. Finnick stopped the car immediately.

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"My mom's forcing me to move back with her."

"But she can't do that!"

"I know it sucks. I'll miss you guys, but I'll only be gone for a week."

"You don't have to go! You can just stay here."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because my mom said that if I refused to go with her back to Arizona, she'll make me stay there forever.

"That's one hell of a mom you got there. I'm sorry about that. But I'll miss you so much. Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." Just as I said those words, we pulled up into a parking space. "Thanks for the ride Finn."

"No problem. Don't have too much fun when you're in Arizona, okay?" he teased. His eyes glinted with playfulness.

"No promises," I chuckled then we went our separate ways to class.

Math was boring. Music was fun. PE was tiring. Science was tense. Home Ec was okay. Lunch was horrible. English was interesting. And History was hectic.

Finnick was the only person who knew that I was moving back to Arizona for 2 weeks. I didn't tell anyone else because I'd know that they'd flip out. Finnick and I made an agreement not to tell anyone.

I was at my locker afterschool and Cato popped up behind me. I ignored him. He's so erratic sometimes. One moment he wants me to like him and then the next moment, he doesn't care.

When Cato wouldn't leave, I finally spoke up.

"What do you want?" I hissed, still facing my locker.

"For you to like me." I could imagine him smirking at that moment.

"For the millionth time: I'm. Not. Interested," I said as I spun around and looked at him.

"Come on Kat-" he began but I cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "Bye, I have to go now. I need to pack for a trip."

"Wait, I need to tell you something!" I briskly walked outside and went home on foot.

When I got home, Prim and I began to pack our stuff then did our homework. Once that was finished, we ate dinner with Uncle Haymitch where I told him that Prim and I were going back to Arizona for a couple of weeks. After we ate, Prim and I got ready for bed.

The next morning, I hopped out of bed and changed. Just as Prim and I were hauling our luggage downstairs, the doorbell rang. I hobbled over to answer it. My mom stood at my front door with a cheery smile.

"Good morning Katniss and Prim! You ready to go?"

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled, pushing past my mom to put my stuff inside of her car. Prim trailed behind me, not saying a word. Once everything was settled, we headed to the airport. It took us a few hours until we finally reached Arizona.

I still remembered Arizona. As we were driving through Arizona, all I could think of was the haunting memories that happened in this wretched place.

"Katniss sweetie, you'll be attending at your old high school for a little bit. Same for you Primmy except you're going to your old middle school. It's this going to be fun! You'll be able to meet your old friends again!" my mom said as we were driving.

"Great," I replied sarcastically.

"Yay!" Prim exclaimed.

Once we got to my old house, I dumped my things into my old room and told my mom I was going to Starbucks. I needed to cool down. Surprisingly, my old BMW was still in the garage. I took the car keys and drove off.

Starbucks was packed, but luckily, I was able to find a table, but it didn't have any chairs; just my luck. I turned around and saw a pretty blond girl on her phone. Her back was facing me but I could tell that she was pretty. I noticed that she had an empty chair at her table that she wasn't using, so I tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you going to use that chair?" I asked. My phone beeped and I looked at it: one new text from Clove. I hear the blond girl gasped.

"Katniss, is that you?" the blond girl said. I looked up from my phone. When I saw the girl, I almost dropped it.

"Glimmer?" I squeaked. I thought she was in California. Glimmer got up and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god Katniss, I missed you so much!" she sobbed into my shoulders. I pushed her off of me. I felt disgusted. Why is she hugging me?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed. She looked hurt at my blunt comment.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't 'what?' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop trying to act innocent when you're just pure evil," I growled at her, pointing an accusing finger.

"Katniss, I-" Glimmer said, her eyes full of fear at the tone of my voice.

"Just shut up! I know what game you're playing at. It's not funny anymore. You took away so many things from me. You took away Cato and Xavier. YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIFE!" I shouted. Nobody around us noticed our little fight because they were too busy talking to other people.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is not the Katniss that I knew three years ago. The Katniss that I knew was sweet, funny, and caring. This Katniss is plain old mean."

"What do you mean three years ago?! We see each other every day at school."

"Huh? The last time we saw each other was the day before Spring Break."

"But you came back and started acting like a bitch," I told her.

"I didn't go to school when we came back from Spring Break because I was really sick."

"Fine. Prove to me that you are Glimmer Rabin. Answer this question. If you get it right, then I know that you are truly Glimmer Rabin" I fumbled for the locket around my neck and showed it to Glimmer. "Do you remember this locket that you gave to me?" she nodded. "Tell me what picture is inside of it." She paused for a bit, probably thinking and said:

"It's a photo of you and me when we were around 12 on the swings. On the back of the locket it says 'Happy 13th Birthday Kat! I love you so much'" Everything she said was correct. I was amazed.

"Oh my god it really is you," I breathed. "Then why were you at school that day we came back from Spring Break?"

"What are you talking about? I just said that-" then she stopped, "oh no,"

"What's the matter?" I asked. She looked frightened almost.

"Katniss," she began. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have a twin sister."

* * *

**Oooooo. Glimmer has a twin sister. Or does she? O.o The twin part was inspired by Pretty Little Liars. I'm on Summer Break so hopefully I'll be able to update more often! Until next time! Maybe if I get 7 reviews, I'll be motivated to update faster? Idk yet. My wrist still hurts so it's making it harder for me to type.**

**To people who reviewed on the last chapter: Sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews. I got lazy, but I promise that I'll reply to the reviews for this chapter! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter. It means so much to me that you actually take the time to write something for me (:**

**I'll try sending sneak peeks to FF users who review this time. Last chapter, I was too lazy to do it. So I'm super sorry! Okay I typed too much. You probably wanna leave now so I'll cut it short. Bye! XOXO**

**~catoniss4ever**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oops! Sorry for the kind of long wait. It got lazy and decided to put off the story sorry! Hopefully I replied to everyone's reviews (besides the Guest users). If I didn't, then you can yell at me or do something or nothing. Whatever works. I tweaked Chapter 14 a little bit to make it fit into what I have planned for this story. All I did was change the date in the article.**

**Disclaimed: I do not own The Hunger Games!**

**Enjoy Chapter 22! And remember to review, favorite and follow (:**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 21:

_"Oh my god it really is you," I breathed. "Then why were you at school that day we came back from Spring Break?"_

_"What are you talking about? I just said that-" then she stopped, "oh no,"_

_"What's the matter?" I asked. She looked frightened almost._

_"Katniss," she began. "I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I have a twin sister."_

XXX

"WHAT?! How come I didn't see your sister whenever I went to your house?"

"My parents wanted to keep my twin sister a secret."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They said something about safety reasons."

"Where were you when Spring Break ended?"

"In the hospital. The nurse there were taking care of me since I apparently I had a really bad fever."

"Then how-" I stopped when she interrupted me.

"Katniss, do you want to hear the whole story about the Spring Break thing?" she quickly said. I nodded. "Okay so it all began before Spring Break. My sister's name was Heather. Anyways, Heather and I loved to play this game where I pretended to be her and she pretended to be me. We would always fool our parents and our friends. The game was pretty fun until my sister started going overboard. Heather had this problem. She was mentally crazy so my parents would baby her. She had always wanted my life and the day before Spring Break, she had her chance." Glimmer paused then continued…

**Glimmer's POV**

"That day, my sister and I were upstairs in her room playing cards. As usually, I'd always win since I was the master at cards. After our little game of Speed, Heather was thirsty so she offered to get us a glass of cold, ice tea. I said yes then she scurried downstairs and then came back up with two glasses of ice tea. Heather handed me one glass…" as I was talking, my mind flashbacked to that moment.

_"Speed!" I shouted as I slammed both of my hands on the deck of cards. "Ha! I win!" I stuck my tongue out at Heather and she rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever. I'll beat you next time then we'll see who's laughing," Heather crossed her thin, pale arms over her chest._

_"Shut up," I replied glaring back at her. Heather stayed still until a minute passed._

_"Hey, you thirsty? Because I am," she asked sweetly._

_"Yeah. Can you get me an ice tea downstairs?" I told her._

_"Okay!" she said as she rushed out of the door. A few minutes later, she came back with two glasses of ice tea. She handed a cup to me and she held the other one firmly in her hands._

"She and I both drank our glass. As I was sipping on mine, I glanced over to my sister and saw her smiling smugly. The drink kind of tasted sweeter than normal so I asked my sister about the drink. She told me that she just added more sugar into it. I just continued drinking it because it was really good anyways. As I chugged down the last few drops, my sight began to haze. Then everything was pitch black. It was not until a few months later that I realized she put sleeping syrup into my glass. That evil little bitch…" as I told Katniss that part, another flashback came into my mind.

_I sipped my drink carefully; making sure my lip gloss wouldn't leave a mark on the clear glass. I looked over and my sister who was smiling weirdly. It wasn't like one of those genuine smiles that you see normal people give. It was like one of those smiles that an evil person gives right before they kill an innocent person. I raised my eyebrow at Heather and that smile was instantly wiped off from her face. As I continued drinking, I realized that the tea tasted sweeter than normal. Weird._

_"Hey Heather," I said as I put my glass down._

_"Yes?" she said nicely._

_"Why is my drink so sweet?" I asked her. The drink was still pretty good even though it was really sweet._

_"I put sugar in yours. I know how much you love it," Heather smiled sweetly. Her smile looked a bit forced._

_"Okay..." I said a bit uncertain. I continued drinking my tea anyways because it tasted good. And I thought if my sister did something to my drink and my parents find out, she'd be in big trouble. As I drank the last few drops, everything became a blur. I fell down on my back. There was a blurry form above me. I was guessing it was my sister. I saw Heather move her lips but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then, everything was dark._

"When I woke up, I was on a bed in those disgusting hospital clothes. The nurses around me immediately bombed me with questions. 'Are you alright?' 'Do you need water?' 'Do you feel dizzy?' they asked. I was really confused at this point. Then one of the nurses called me Heather which made me more confused then I already was. I told them that I was Glimmer and all they did was laugh and said that the medicine was getting to me. During the next hour, I realized that I was in the mental hospital; the one that my sister was supposed to go to while my parents and I went on an amazing vacation to Hawaii…"

_I opened up my eyes to a bright, blinding light. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands._

_"Turn down the lights!" I shouted. _

_"Sorry, we can't do that," a high, smooth voice said. I took my hands off my eyes and let my eyes adjust to the light. There standing in front of me was a nurse. What? Then I looked down at what I was wearing. I was in a baby blue hospital gown. The soft cotton made the thing comfortable but I still hated it. Then, a bunch of other nurses came in and asked me a ton of questions._

_"Are you alright sweetie?" a nurse with sleek, jet, black hair asked._

_"Do you need water?" another one asked._

_"Do you feel dizzy?" another nurse with blond hair asked. I ignored all their questions and asked one of my own:_

_"Where am I?" I demanded looking at the nurses for answers._

_"At the hospital silly," the nurse with the black hair chuckled. Another nurse with chocolate brown hair came rushing in with a glass of water. She reached to the side of my hospital bed and handed me the cup._

_"Here Heather, drink this. It will make you feel much better," she cooed. I nodded. Then I realized that she just called me Heather._

_"My name is not Heather! I'm Glimmer! Not Heather!" I shouted, surprised at my own outburst. None of the nurses flinched. They all began to laugh._

_"Oh I think the medicine is getting to your brain," the blond haired nurse laughed. I didn't think this was funny at all. Before I could scream at them, they all left me in my room alone with the door locked. I sat in there alone and bored for one hour thinking about what just happened. Sweet drink, falling asleep, waking up in hospital, being called Heather, nurses thinking I'm crazy. The pieces all fit together. I remembered that Heather was supposed to go to the mental hospital a few hours ago while the rest of my family and I went on a vacation to Hawaii. Since Heather wanted to go to Hawaii instead of the hospital, she had put sleeping syrup in my tea which made the drink much sweeter and caused me to fall asleep. She probably dragged me onto her bed and when our parents came into her room, she pretended to be me. Then my parents probably took me to the hospital thinking that I was Heather. Next, I woke up in this hospital, blah blah blah. And now I'm here._

"I was stuck there for two weeks, sitting in that miserable white room doing nothing. The nurses would come and check on me from time to time. I didn't even have my phone! It was so boring. Living in there was hell. The food tasted like crap, the games were messed up and boring, there was absolutely _no_ entertainment. There was a TV in my room and the nurses wouldn't even let me watch it! What's the point of having a TV in a room when you're not allowed to use it? So finally, after two dreadful weeks, I was released from that hellhole. The lady at the front desk gave me my phone back, but when I took it out, it wasn't mine. It was Heather's. So I was guessing that she switched my phone with hers when I was asleep," I told her.

"Wow," Katniss breathed, "that's a crazy story."

"I'm not done yet!" I whined, wanting to finish the story.

"Go on, continue," Katniss beckoned.

"While I was waiting for my parents to come and pick me up, I was met by my uncle instead. I was really disappointed that my parents didn't come to pick me up because I wanted to tell them the whole story about Heather and the drugging me thing. When I asked my uncle where my parents were, he said that they died at Hawaii. Apparently they were murdered the night before they left Hawaii. The police, even now to this day, still haven't found out the identity of the murderer. Sadly, my stupid sister is still alive. I was hoping she was murdered too- after the drugging thing she did to me," I explained. When I looked at Katniss, she seemed so intrigued.

_"Here's your phone Heather!" the lady at the front desk piped. God, her voice is so high and annoying._

_"Thank you," I replied sweetly while taking the phone from her slim hands and flashing one of my winning smiles at her. She grinned back. I stuffed my phone in the back pocket of my shorts and chose a seat next to a dude who was so focused on his phone to the point where his eyebrows were knitted together and he was mumbling some random words. It was a bad seat choice. When he accidentally slapped me on the shoulder, I lost my temper and patience for the boy. "Will you quit that stupid game?! You're slapping me!" I shouted at him. He coward back in fear which made me a tad bit guilt._

_"I'm really sorry," he mumbled and played a quieter game on his phone that didn't require thrashing or speaking. _

_I've been waiting for 10 minutes and my parent still haven't shown up. I decided to whip out my phone to text them. As I touched my phone, it felt weird. The back of my phone was flat. My phone is bedazzled with fake gems. I pulled out the phone and examined it. The phone was a white iPhone4s but it had a simple, smooth, baby blue case on it. Then I realized who's phone it was. This phone belonged to my sister. She must have switched our phones when I was sleeping. Someone cleared their throat and I glanced up. It was my uncle._

_"Uncle?" I said obviously surprised at his presence in front of me._

_"Hey Heather! Long time no see! How was your stay here?" my uncle asked, his mustache moving whenever he spoke._

_"Uh, okay I guess. How come you're here? No offense but I thought my parents were picking me up," I told him still sitting in my seat._

_"Well, they can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll tell you when we get into the car. Speaking of the car, let's go."_

_"Alright," I replied. He held out his hand for me to hold but I shook my head. "Uncle! I'm not a little kid anymore! You don't need to lead me around."_

_"Oops, sorry. I forgot that you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you and your sister, Glim, isn't it?"_

_"Glimmer. G-L-I-M-M-E-R." I spelled out my name to him._

_"Oh my apologies again." When we got inside the car, my uncle spoke again. "The reason why your parents could pick you up was because they were murdered."_

_"WHAT?!" I practically screamed. "When, where, how? How come I wasn't informed about this by one of the nurses?"_

_"Well, the nurses didn't want you to know because they didn't want to stress you out. Your parents were killed about a week ago, around 10 o'clock at night. They were both found in a nearby stream close to the hotel, they were staying at, with multiple of stab wounds in their abdomens. Luckily, your sister stayed in the hotel with your other uncle, not me, so she wasn't killed," he informed._

_"Omg. Did they plan my parents funeral?" I asked._

_"Yup, it's over. They're already buried."_

_"Where is Glimmer now?" I questioned._

_"Staying with your other uncle. Since your parents died, you'll be living with me and Aunt Megan. Okay?"_

_"Okay," I said. At least I was away from my psychological sister. If I were to ever see her again. I'd strangle her to death._

"A few days later, I came down with a really bad fever. I don't know what cause it, but I couldn't go to school. So since you said that you saw me the first day of school after Spring Break ended, I'm guessing that Heather pretended to be me again. And then yeah," I drifted off.

"Your story is kind of hard to believe, but I trust that you're not lying because you've never lied to me before," Katniss said.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that Cato and I broke up?" Katniss suddenly blurted. Her eyes widened after she said that and immediately covered her mouth, but it was too late. It already heard what she said.

"What?! But you guys were the perfect couple! Who dumped who?" I asked kind of disappointed. Cato and Katniss actually were the cutest and perfect couple.

"He cheated on me," Katniss quickly said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's back up. He cheated on you? With who and when?"

"After Spring Break ended. I found him kissing another girl. At first I thought it was you but now I know that it was Heather." Katniss told me the rest of her story and by the end of it, I was completely shocked. We continued talking some more until it was time for dinner and we went our separate ways.

**Katniss's POV**

For the next two weeks I spent at Arizona, I was able to connect with a lot of my old friends again. Glimmer and I were able to hang out every single day and I would bond with a few friends. I actually began to enjoy being back in Arizona for the last few days of my stay there, but my home will always be California. I was disappointed when Glimmer couldn't come with me to California. I was hoping she would, but she wanted to stay in Arizona where all her family was.

During the whole entire Arizona vacation, I didn't look at my text messages AT ALL. When I returned to California, I finally checked my texts. I got nearly fifty to seventy texts. Most of them were from Clove, Peeta, Gale, Annie, Finnick, Jo, and Rue. Thresh sent a few but not as many as Clove.

When I woke up on Monday, Uncle Haymitch told me that my car was fixed, so I texted Finnick that I didn't need a ride. Then, I hopped into my car and drove to school. As I strolled through the gates, I was attacked by my friends who were carrying a ton of balloons, flowers, and large cards. They all crowded around me, rambling about how much they missed me and asked what I did in Arizona. Wait. Only Finnick knew that I went to there.

"Kitty-Kat!" Finnick screamed and hugged me tightly. I pushed him off of me.

"Ugh Finnick. I can't trust you with secrets anymore," I told him. Luckily, I wasn't really mad or else I would have exploded into his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you told everyone that I went to Arizona when you promised not to tell anyone!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms up in the air.

"Sorwey," Finnick apologized in a baby's voice while fluttering his eyes.

"Apology accepted, but the next time you do that, I'm not accepting your apology," I stated firmly. He put his hand over his heart and put on a sad face. "Oh stop being a baby Finnick."

"Shut up," he stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. I could already tell today was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending. It didn't really know how I should have ended it so I just did that lol. Yup, I tried. To keep you guys updated on when I'm going to post the next chapter, I'll be putting a percentage somewhere in my profile. That percentage is how much of the chapter I've written so far. So if you wanna know how much of the next chapter I've done, check out my profile! (I got this idea from someone but I forgot who it was, so the credit goes to that person)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow my story (: Reviews give me motivation to update because what's the point of writing a story when nobody wants to read it. Until next time (:**

**~catoniss4ever**

**.**

**Response to Guest Reviews:**

**Mari Anne- Thanks! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update sooner just for you3**


End file.
